Beautiful Creature
by alexandriajames96
Summary: Riddick is captured and sent to a prison on a deserted planet, where they keep fucked up people who want his head on a plate. When he gets there things already start to get real, until he sees this young girl, doesn't seem like the type to be put in this shitty place...but perspective will change of her.
1. introduction

Riddick: They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake, being transported to Butcher Bay, them mother fuckers been waiting for me to be put in there, had a cell already for me. They got more security put in, like that'll change anything. Toombs kept on blabbing his trap about how all the cell mates are waiting to meet me and that there's a girl to keep me and all them company, that got me curious. He said she's 18 and was put in there for fucked up shit, nearly killed half of the Marshall guards and her own family. I'm looking forward to meeting this girl, Toombs was about to say something about her special skill when the lights beamed for landing.

Sophia: Been 4 years since I was put in this shitty hole called Butcher Bay, lot of crazy mother fuckers in here, killers, thieves, rapists, pedophiles, you name. It's even more fucked up that I'm the only girl in this shit, but it doesn't effect me. They now not to mess with me, last guy learned the hard way when I popped his arm out of his socket."giggle Things have gotten more stabled than usual, rumor says that this guy named Riddick is supposed to be shipped in here, heard he's a real bad ass. That he has eyes that can see in the dark, kind of like...

"Voice on innercom" lowering Richard B. Riddick, all cell mates clear the floor!

See a few inmates run pasted cell door, look up at ceiling " hmh, looks like things r gonna get interesting in here." Grab her shades and run out to main floor.


	2. Meeting of two killers

Open the hole." ordered the leader of the guards.

Immediately two guards grabbed the handles on either side of a large lid and pulled it out of the ground. They put the heavy thing to the side while two other guards came to Riddick and undid all the chains but the ones on his wrists. They pulled him over to a rope where they tied his cuffs on and then hung him above the lid before the leader pushed a handle and the rope started lowering Riddick.

"I will give you 700k for him." said the guard suddenly.

Toombs stared at him before he grabbed the lever that was for the rope and pushed it up again. He smiled but it wasn't a happy one.

"What in the bowels of Christ are you talkin' about, 700k?" he asked with calm disbelief.

"Don't take this one, boss." said a guard, he was laying on a bench and was about to lift weights.

"See? Anatoli here has a nose for trouble." said the boss calmly while standing up and went to the wall where Toombs stood by the levers. "And this one, this Riddick guy…" continued the boss while trailing off.

"Big, big trouble." said the guard named Anatoli.

"So, 700 000 is good money." said the boss while pulling the lever down again, and Riddick was further lowered.

"I'd take the money Toombs." came the distant comment from Riddick.

Hear all the inmates getting riled up and banging on the cells, shake my head and lower down on the railings and look up , see Riddick getting lower and lower down. "Mmm, nice body." Thinking to herself.

All of a sudden Riddick twirl down from where he had swung himself up the rope and then landed with a summersault on the ground in a crouch. She looked at him in amazement, impressed with his strength and flexibility. The inmates were going crazy when he landed, one of them walked up to him tried to hit him with a crowbar, but he dodge the hit and flipped him on his back hard. Sophia lowered her self from the railing and landed on floor, just enjoying the view of this muscle d man. Then she noticed one of the inmates about attack him a sharpened weapon from behind . She ran up behind him and choked him with her chains and made him release him weapon, Riddick turn around about to hit him but say him getting chocked, she let go and watched him fall on his knees gasping for air. Look up at the darked toned man in front of her, breathing heavy, he looked at her curiously and stepped forward to her, she stepped back and jumped up to pull her self up to the railing. Watching him look at her while walking away. He smirked at her, getting very interested about her, look around him and see the inmates back pointed at on of them, " who's that girl?", he gave him a stuttered reply in fear" sss she's sophia, bad ass chick man". Riddick looked back at the location she walked off , "really.."and walked where she went to.

Walked back to cell, twirling around chain side to side"very interesting guy, I wondered why he looked at me that way, the hell do I care.." Thinking to herself" suddenly have a unset feeling, turn around and see no one there, wait a sec before start walking again, shake head " must be hearing things. Riddick come of the shadow and followed her from far behind.

"This kid looks out of place to be here, sure she saved my ass from being stated in the back, wondered why she did that."Thinking to him self." Also what's behind those shades of hers." He followed her until she reach a room that had a shower head hovering on the ceiling. stand behind a wall afew feet away and watch her.

Hang chains on a hook in the wall, and stretch out arms over head, her tank coming up to slowing her flat toned stomach and her waist band, Riddick growled at the sight he was getting. She then took off her tank top revealing her black sports bra,making him hard to contain his animal side, she pulled down on the shower string and put her head in the water , only getting the upper part of her wet. He slowly started walking toward her, she splashed water in her face and looked down at the floor, then say his reflection in the water and threw her chains at him, he grabbed the end of it and pulled her toward him. But elbowed him in the face and got thrown against the wall, grunted in pain of the hard impacted, he grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. She's squirming to get out of his grip, feel him pressing his body on her to keep still. Struggle to keep cool, "G..get the fuck off me!", feel his gaze leaving her chest up to face. The shades were in the way of her whole face, which irritated him, swiftly he removed her shades, throwing em on the ground and breaking them in the process.

He looked at her and saw ocean colored blue eyes, and her face looked delicate and soft to touch. She started to feel uncomfortable with gaze and tried to get free, he growled in annoyance and pinned against her more causing her to yelp in pain. Smirking at her reaction, he slowly brought his face close to hers and observed her eyes, he's never seen eyes likes hers before, Sophia felt her face heat up with him in her personal space "he hey buddy I don't like people this close in my face.", he chuckled" Do something about it then", he lowered his face to her neck and start sniffing her. She squirmed at the feel if his face on her neck. He breathed in her scent, It made him growl, the smell of raspberry and spice came off her, also something else, sweet fruit. Suddenly she bite his ear, which cause him to lessen his grip on her, she took ed the advantage to swift kick him and make him land straight on his back. Getting on top of him and pressed a blade against his neck, they stared at each other for a few minutes, when she came to his ear "Ever get in my space, I'll cut ur fucking eyes out." She then disappeared off him,leaving him laying on his back. Suddenly he started to a chuckle out loud, "feisty girl, I like that"., he said before getting up walking off, lookin for her.


	3. Where'd u get those fine eyes

Sophia walked In her cell slamming it shut with anger, walking back and forth, she's pisted that he made her embarrassed and caught her off guard invading her personal space. She the punched a hole in the wall, which caused her to calm down abit. Riddick was walking down the other side of the stairway and saw her, he hesitated to go over to her but stood where he was and watched her from there.

After she calmed for a few minutes she sat down against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and rest her head on her arms. He could tell something was eating her, but he'd doubted she'll talk to him about it " shit she threatened to cut my eyes out" he thought again which caused him to chuckle, he decided to plant a seat on the ground and dangle his legs and wait to see what she'll do next.

Ten minutes went by and she didn't do anything, he was about to call it a night and get up when he smelled salty tears. She lifted her head up and he saw that tears were streaming down her face, he was now concerned and got up. She wiped her face dry with her arms, " you k girl?" Asked a deep voice standing by her door, which startled her. She rose up quickly while wiping her eyes, looking at him angry" I'm fine, and what the hell do u want?". He smirked at her angry response, " just curious, mind if I come in?"

She felt her cheeks burning, " yes I do mind, go find someone else to bother dick", with that being said she layed on her floppy mat and turned her body to the wall away from his gaze. She stayed still hoping that he'll leave, the she heard footsteps thinking that he walked away. When she started to feel at ease her cell door was kicked down, she sat up only to be pushed back down on the mat. Trying to kick and claw at him to get off, he pinned her arms above her head and put pressure on her waist to prevent her from kicking. She squeaked at the weight of him pressing against her core, making him snicker alil. He looked down at her, seeing her eyes glowing a blueish reflection coming off them in the dark. Leaning his face close to hers " where'd you get fine eyes like that?"he asked in a husky tone. She turned her face away not answering him, he smirked, taking his advantage to make her take, he nipped at her neck making her gasp.

Sophia felt her whole face heat up and try to hold back gasps from escaping her lips, Then started to squirm his head away from her, he put more pressure on her waist by roughly shifting his waist upward causing her to tremble and yelp. " stop it..." closing her eyes tight, he could smell her arousal seeping off her and also determination. "She's a tough girl, but there's something about her that's off.." he thought. With one final nip of her neck he look at her flushed face, " then answer my question girl.", trying control her breathing she replied" I...was born with em..".She hoped he got his answer but was wrong when she felt his knee rub against her core. Her attempt to squirm away was met with a irritated growl from him, she stopped. He acknowledge her for being smart and stop squirming, he the then took off his goggles and looked at her. She was lost in the grayish shine coming off his eyes, he noticed and squeezed her arms to get her attention, "ow, st..Stop that hurts!" Smirking he stated" I got these eyes from a inmate, did a surgical eye shine on my eye balls.". She turned her gaze away, hoping that this would end. He is animal instinct was urging to just take her now, but he pushed those thoughts deep in his mind, knowing now is the time, not yet. He grabbed her chin to make her look at him, he ghosted his lips over hers causing to tremble under him. Satisfied with the response he got he lifted off her went to the door, " See ya later girl, we'll finish up later" Smirking he walked out and disappeared. She was left laying there embarrassed, angry and aroused" fucking bastard".


	4. Thought u never ask

"Feedingtime" came the sudden announcement through the speakers,Sophias body shot up she was aboUT to close her cell door but remembered Riddick kicked it down, "fuck!" with that being said she quickly took off. She started running and quickly came to a T-joint. Cursing, she looked left then right and hesitated. She didn't know what way the hellhounds would come from. For all she knew they could be coming from the right and she would walking right towards them. Biting her lip anxiously, she prayed she made the right choice and took off to the right. She ran around a few curves and over a few bridges until she suddenly came across inmates who ran towards her. For a moment she hesitated, not sure if there was actually a hellhound that way and then decided to follow them.

She ran after them as three of them ran towards a rusty, iron door with bars. They scrambled to get inside and Sophia quickly followed but they closed the door right in her face. She cursed in frustration, though she knew it was because of their fear for those hounds. Swallowing, she quickly started running to where the other men were running for. She saw them go into another cavern with a door and was about to follow them when she saw it. The large, red hellhound stood on the other side of the bridge, snarling viciously her way. She felt abit of fear and excitement before turning to the door and quickly ran inside and was just in time as they closed the doors right behind her. An inmate wasn't so lucky and ran right into the door. The hellhound jumped right on top of him and started tearing him to shreds. There were four men in this room with her. All of them were watching the man being eaten alive by the hound. They all winced as the man screamed in agony before he was silenced forever. She instead just stared at the hellhound with fascination, not at all perturbed by the gory sight of the now dead man's intestines that littered the iron floor.

The hellhound looked up and stared right at them. The men quickly stepped back in fright but SOphia just stared right back, in awe with the beautiful, yet deadly creature in front of her. Suddenly, the hellhound tackled the bars where she was standing. She fell back on her ass in surprise and slight fear. The hellhound growled angrily at her before he turned and left to join its pack-mates. She shook slightly from the rush the attack gave her before she slowly stood back up and looked around. There was a small passage at the back of the cavern room. Seeing the men start to sit down and relax, she walked through the passage and into another room. This one was empty. Looking around she thought" I better look for Riddick, wait why the hell do Should I give a shit about him...I just hope the hounds didn't tear his ass to shreds."

Sophia walked through the cavern halls aimlessly, looking for Riddick. . While lost in thought, she came across two inmates. They saw her and grinned lecherously at her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is the little miss sophia?" asked the first man while the second man's grin grew wider.

She gave them a annoyed looked. "No, I'm just passing through" she said while trying to past them.

The two men glanced eachother before looking at her again.

What's the rush baby?." said the first man stepping in front of her, his breath was horrid and Sophia could easily smell it from where she stood.

His yellowish teeth had black spots on them while his bald head was shining with sweat. The second man had beady green eyes and had no front teeth in his mouth, leaving a gaping hole. He had two ugly scars over his face and a beard that was three weeks old.

"Yeah, why don't you come with us and we'll entertain ya for a while." said the second man while raking his eyes over her body.

She grimaced openly. "Eh, no thanks. I just want to look for someone now can u ?." she said quickly. The first man chuckled while the second man snickered.

"Whoever said ya could leave, darlin'?" mocked the second man before the two advanced on her.

Sophia tensed up and tried to not seem scared. "Please, I really need to get through." she whispered softly.

Fearfully the brunette then tried to run past them but the two grabbed her tightly by the arms and waist. Sophia let out a loud cry

* * *

while she struggled to get away.

"Ooh, we're gonna have so much fun with ya." said the first man in her ear before licking it.

The second started kissing her shoulder, making her struggle harder.

"No! Stop! Get off me!" she cried but they continued, ignoring her pleads and the second man ripped her shirt to get better to her skin.

Her shirt now had a tear that almost showed her breast.

She felt the telltale of tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. How these men were touching her. It was disgusting. She up kicked one of them in the face and tried upper cutting the other guy, but he easily avoided it.

"Nice try honey, but ye'll have to do better than that." taunted the man in her ear before he licked her neck from her ear down and then bit down hard on her shoulder. Yelping in pain, Sophia gritted her teeth to keep from crying out further, this was disgusting. But she couldn't do anything about it.

She didn't want this, to have someone violating her and misusing her. Now she was going to lose her virginity to two rapists.

Suddenly, one of them was violently yanked away from her, making the man cry out in protest. Before the other man could blink, he too was ripped away from her. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a muscular back. Blinking, Sophia glanced up, through teary eyes and saw a bald head. A small smile crossed her face.

"Riddick." she whispered softly.

He didn't show that he heard her. He was glaring from behind his goggles at the two men who had recovered from the sudden pull.

"Better stay away from her, if ya know what's good for ya." he said in a calm, cold tone.

It made her shiver and the two men glanced at eachother for a moment before one of them pulled a dagger out and the other a sharp-looking rock. The two men then charged at Riddick with a battle-cry.

He pushed her a bit roughly back and dodged the swipe of the dagger, swiftly catching the wrist that held it and twisting it. A sickening crack sounded through the small cavern room and the man cried out while Riddick kicked the other man in the chest, sending him flying away. He landed against the wall behind him with a grunt. The other man had recovered from the pain a bit and tried to hit Riddick with his other fist, but Riddick calmly dodged his head to the side while grabbing him by the neck and with a swift flick of his wrist he broke the man's neck. The man crumbled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

The other man was already charging at him in rage and Riddick dodged to the side while he swung his fist. He successfully punched the man in the stomach and then pulled his arm back only to quickly replace it with a well-aimed kick to the man's chin. The man fell backwards and stayed motionless on the ground.

She stared at the downed men, feeling herself get angry, she kicked both of them in the heads. Breathing heavy she forced herself to look up at Riddick's face. She couldn't see his eyes but she could see the frown while he looked down at her chest. Her face turned red while trying to cover herself, " .. really saved my ass.", trying to sound calm. He pointed at her torn tank, " need something to cover up in." About take of his tank, but shake head quickly "NO NO, thank u though... I have another one In my pants.". He raised an eye brow at her by her remark. She gave a sheepish giggle " I'm always prepared." She got up and head to one of the empty cells while looking at him" just give me one minute" then quickly ran in, he smirked a alil.

There was nothing in the room except a small blanket on the ground and the small stack of items in the corner. There was some light coming from the cavern hall Which gave the room just enough light to see everything.

Sighing, Sophia faced the wall and pulled her ripped shirt off and held it up. She threw it to the side and held up the white top she got stored in her pants. Pulling a face she was about to pull it on when she heard soft footsteps. Whirling around when she saw that it was Riddick.

Instinctively she held the top against her breasts to hide them from him. " i said ill be out in a minute" she said in a shakey voice. He arched an eyebrow, amusement clearly showing on his face and eyes. Making her notice his lack of goggles. The fact that she still acted so tough but shy and was blushing like crazy were two of the many clues that she was still innocent and pure. His inner beast was also happy. Happy that she hadn't been claimed yet. She was his and his alone. He cocked his head to the side and slowly started walking up to her.

He noticed how she took steps back. With each step he took, she took one back, but she quickly felt her heel hit something hard along with her back. Gasping, she glanced over her shoulder reflexively and came face to face with a wall. She looked back forwards only to gasp when Riddick stood mere inches away from her.

Her breath stocked and a fluttering she hadn't felt since last nite made her blush. What was it about him that brought that fluttering? She didn't know what it was and didn't have the courage to ask him

Riddick placed a hand on the wall next to her head while glancing at her shoulder. Or more precisely, the bite-mark that that thug had made. He unconsciously growled at the marking and something compelled him to do something about it. Without knowing it he leaned closer to her neck and sniffed at it. His nose gently touching her neck while he took in her scent. She smelled of wild raspberry and honey. The last scent made it clear to him that she was still a virgin.

Sophia turned her head to the side while placing her hands against his chest.

"Riddick." she whispered softly, making him hum but he didn't pull away. She didn't know what to do, so she pushed against his chest. He barely twitched from the push and it only served to give her a good feel of his muscled chest. Blushing brightly she bit her lip before she felt Riddick move closer to her. She dodged under his arm and tried to move away from him, but he simply moved his arm again and blocked her.

"Stop playing with me." she whispered while staring at the wall.

"Something tells me you don't mind all too much." he sang, his face still close to hers.

"Keep telling ur self that big boy..." she whispered, hardly believing the things coming out of her mouth.

Riddick laughed, liking this new side of her. It made her more of a challenge. And he liked a challenge. He put his lips next to her ear, and felt her tremble slightly.

"I'm busting out of this hell hole, was thinking of just leaving ya here... but U kind of grown on me.. I'm willing to let u tag along. So wat do u say, wanna bust out with me?" She hesitated to answer, thinking it over. The looked at him " thought u'd never ask."


	5. One speed

When sophia was done putting on her tank she followed out to Riddick, they heard the sound of a machine suddenly moving and both glanced up and saw the circular room going upwards. When it came up the vents opened and all the smoky mist around them was visibly sucked up and escaped through the vents.

"So they do go topside… to swap out air." spoke Riddick to noone in particular. "Interesting." he murmured afterwards.

Guv, who was sitting on a ledge above Riddick stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned seriously.

Sophia smirked. 'He's someone you can't cage no matter how hard you try.' she answered playfully

Riddick turned to face him. "When it happens, it'll happen fast. Stay on my leg when I cut fence or stay here…For the rest of your natural life." he finished dramatically.

She snickered softly which made Guv look at her questioningly. .

"Nobody gets out of this place. Nobody." retorted Guv seriously.

Riddick just stared at him before he jumped off the ledge. Guv watched him leave.

"He ain't 'nobody'." retorted sophia ,"He's a badass killer who can escape from anywhere."

She followed Riddick lead and jumped off the ledge, landing to In a full split, Riddick with a seductive smirked watched her stand back up. She noticed him staring and gave him a look," aye , focus big boy..." blushing a bit. They suddenly heard gunshots. Everyone heard them and everyone looked up, wanting to know what is going on. Two of the mercy were killing each other, one of them feel down the hole. She winced of his body splatter when it hit ground, Riddick looked at her with amusement " weak stomach girl?". She shook her head "hell no". He then turn to his attention to Toombs who was on the rope, then he took a long a jump and landed against Toombs who hung in the middle of the rope. He almost lost his grip but could just in time grab the side of Toombs' vest. She gasped and took a few steps forward, for a moment she was worried for him that he would actually fall. Relief quickly replaced her worry when she saw him grab the rope above Toombs' head and said something to him that she couldn't make out from where she stood.

Watching in awe as he easily climbed up the rope, "she thought how funny he looked climbing" causing her to giggle. She had a feeling he heard her , cause he gave her a irritated look stating to get moving.

She glanced back at where Riddick hung and saw him almost upstairs before she turned to start jogging through the cavern halls and up a few stairs until after a few moments she came to the iron, caged doors. Both were already open and her and some other convicts came running in the room with make-shift weapons. Well, the men did. Though there was no need. Most of the guards were dead along with most of the mercs, with the exception of Toombs. He was hanging on the rope below them.

Sophia looked around before she saw the dead body of a Asian merc laying on the floor and felt a twinge of disappointment while she pouted slightly. "Damn, and he was kinda cute." she said to herself.

Riddick heard her words and felt a twinge of anger while his inner beast snarled softly. But he ignored it. He was slowly starting to accept the fact that his inner beast saw her as theirs. That this feeling of attraction would fade away. That it was only because she could have been a good lay. But he was wrong. The feeling hadn't disappeared but had slowly grown stronger. Making his interest in her grow stronger. He mentally shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. Right now, the most important thing to do was to escape from here.

Sophia ignored all the talking around them. Pushing her worries away for now, she walked around the room and looked around on the ground. There was debris everywhere with here and there a cable that sparked with electricity. What she was looking for was a weapon. She considered that after the wall they would have to fight. So to take precautions, she was now searching for a weapon to use.

She turned a body over but it had no weapons on him except for a gun. She may have been taught by her master how to live in this new world , but he hadn't taught her how to use a gun, or any weapons for that matter except swords and daggers. He disliked guns very much stating that they were weak weapons.

She looked around and saw another body of a guard laying face down on the floor. She got up and stepped over the body to get to the other one. She was about to turn it over when her attention was pulled back to the conversation around her when she heard a familiar voice pipe up.

"How the fuck did ur eyes get like that?" Asked Toombs slightly out of breath while staring at her face.

She glanced back before turning her attention back to the body in front of her and slowly turned it over. A smile appeared on her face when she saw a dagger in the man's hand. She carefully pulled it out of his grasp and looked it over. It had a thin blade that was slightly curved at the end. She gave him a slay grin "Wouldn't u like to know.", then she all of a sudden was getting second thoughts about doing this. Causing her to shake her head and telling her to get shit straight. Besides, it was her choice to come with him and she would be damned if she was going to be a burden and pussy out already. She would prove Riddick wrong. She would prove that she could be useful to him.

After she put the dagger away was she brought out of her thoughts again when she heard Guv say:

"Take him away."

Turning around, she saw two prisoners grab Toombs by his arms and along with one other guy they went down another path that was near the doors where the rail car was.

She followed them curiously, and saw them lock him up in a cage that was between two cages that each held a hellhound. Sophia felt a tad bit bad but giggled off and went back to the others.

Riddick went to the levers and pulled a few large ones. The circular room came alive with a jolt and started moving upwards. The convicts around them were confused about what he was doing.

"What is he doing?"

"What is he thinking?" came the questions.

She walked up to Riddick's side and watched the stone walls slide out of the way. Her worries from before came up again and she bit her lip anxiously. She heard the men conversing about how far it was to the hangar.

"30 klicks over that terrain?" asked someone with disbelief.

Riddick pulled the two levers down and stared outside. She felt her anxiousness change to doubts. What if she was too slow to keep up with him? What if she didn't make it? Would Riddick help her? After he stated before to watch ur own back..

All these questions brought more and more self-doubt and she took a shuddery breath while her hand twitched. For some reason she wanted to lean against Riddick, to grab his hand for comfort but held back. Now wasn't the time to start act fucking mushy.

She pushed the doubts to the back of her mind, then went closer to the others.

"-Behind the night, ahead of the sun." they heard Guv say.

Riddick turned his head a bit. "There's gonna be one speed…" he stood up. "Mine." he told them. "If you can't keep up, don't step up. You'll just die." he said and then walked away.

She watched him and then got chills down her spine.

Getting nervous for the run.


	6. It's my favorite game

The group opened a door next to the windows and everyone that went with Riddick ran out. They all had a cloak around their shoulders that fluttered behind them with each step they took. Riddick was at the front, then came her and Guv, then the rest of the group. They all followed Riddick as he ran up a hill and out of sight of the prison-windows. Sophia tried to keep her mind off of the worries and doubts and focused her mind on the running and keeping up. The group ran along the rocky field as fast as they could. Riddick's pace was harsh on everyone but they knew that the stakes were high. If you fell behind, you were left behind. She jumped over a crack in the ground and saw a glimpse of lava in it. A small shiver ran over her back at the thought of falling in but she quickly pushed the thought away. At some point they came across a hole in the ground. Riddick jumped over it with ease, followed by her. She used the side of the hole as a leverage to be sure to get over it. As she ran, saw Riddick suddenly jumping down between a crack in the ground that was long and wide enough for a person to walk through.

Even if it was just. She let herself fall down and quickly follow. Running through the cracks, taking twists and turns everywhere. Suddenly slowed down. "Riddick?" she called while looking around. "Riddick?" she called again, her voice hinting with panic as she looked around but couldn't find him. After a few more turns she stopped. "Riddick?" she called softer with the rest of the group stopping behind her. Just when she was about to think of him abandoning them, a cloak fell down. Everyone looked up and saw him motioning with his hands before he left. "Go, go! Go on! Go! Climb here!" said Guv in the meantime while he and the others all ran.

Sophia didn't hesitate and started climbing where she stood once the rest stopped and started climbing up. Once on the top she helped Guv when he came next up. "Climb! Go, go, go!" urged him impatiently. And he had good reason to be impatient. For the moment he came up he felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face and slowly turned around. She looked up and her eyes widened. "Oh hell." she muttered when she saw the hot rays of the sun slowly appearing. She looked around and found Riddick. "Come on." he ordered while he ran off again. She followed closely behind and then came the others. They ran over the field, jumping over small gaps here and there. Riddick jumped down from a small ledge that came up on their path and when he landed in a crouch his eyes saw a guard peeking his head out from under a rock-like lid. He didn't stop though and just ran onwards. Sophia landed and followed after. They ran some more until they saw a large looming wall of pure ash come into vision. She cursed under her breath. She was already starting to have trouble keeping up but to run into that wall of ash wouldn't be good. She had abandoned her cloak when she had to climb up.

Right now she was running in her black pants and white tank top. The sun wasn't even up yet and already she felt like a sweaty pig. The group ran into the cloud and immediately their colorful clothes became quickly gray with ash, along with their hair. SHe tried to see before her but it was difficult with the ash floating around. She hadn't realized she had slowed down a bit when an inmate gave her a small but rough push. Finally she noticed that she was slowing down and quickly started running faster again. They ran under some strange thing that was filled with holes. It was then that Sophia noticed that Riddick was gone. Mentally shaking her head, she began running in zigzag patterns. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Riddick standing on top of a rock. Turning her head a bit more she saw that the rock was actually a lid and saw the guards looking from under there with a gun in their hands.

She followed quietly and went behind a rock. Suddenly gunshots were heard and one of the men in their group was hit. It was as if the shots were the sign, because not soon after everyone who had a gun in their hands, started shooting at the hole. The leader of the guards was shooting blindly from under the rocky lid. He couldn't see the prisoners because of all the ash falling from the sky. She ducked behind a boulder and waited. Immediately behind the boulder, popped her head back over it to see where the guard was only to duck when a shot hit the boulder right next to her. Sophia took the time to relax her body and to catch her breath. She knew she wouldn't get a second chance like this unless it was by the wall and even then it would be only if she was over it. She pulled out a gun from somewhere and jumped over the boulder.

She started shooting at the lid while running towards it suddenly closing. With an enraged cry she stomped her foot on top of it. 'She looks like a kid on a tantrum like that.' while looking around until she found Riddick. Looking around, she found a way to get to the small, rocky hill he sat on and climbed up to him. Just when she got to him, he turned around and started running again. She groaned. 'Damn him and his stamina.' she thought and started running after him. The rest of the group followed a bit slower. She quickly caught up to the him though.

"What the hell was that all about? You don't care if you live or die?" demanded Riddick while they were running. "If I kill them first, not really.. don't fucking worry about.."she answered casually before two of them jumped from the edge of a hill. They landed in a crouch. "Maybe I do." rumbled Riddick roughly while glancing over his shoulder before he turned forwards again. "Keep moving!" he barked while She rolled rolled her eyes, they ran over a large tree trunk.

Or at least one that looked like a tree. She saw the wall come into vision and went faster. She wanted to be sure she made it. She was just a second before Riddick and quickly started climbing. Riddick followed and then all the others. Sophia tried to climb as fast as possible and slipped several times. She felt with her hand a groove and pulled herself up only to gasp when her right hand slipped a bit and cut her hand open on the edge of it. Hissing in pain, she resisted the urge to pull her hand back and climbed on.

Riddick had already past her during the climb. Her mind drifted back to the comment she made over Riddick of him being a monkey. The way he was climbing right now made her a bit annoyed. He made it look as if it was child's play.

"Damn monkey." she muttered annoyed and blindly grabbed for something to hold and pull her up but found nothing but air. Looking up, she saw that there was a flat side here. She cursed. Now she would have to jump.

'Damn it! And I'm already having trouble keeping up.' she thought frustrated and tears prickled in her eyes.

She blinked the tears away and looked to the right and then to the left and saw an opening. Taking a deep breath, she ignored the hammering of her heart and jumped. She caught herself. A smile grew on her lips before suddenly her feet slipped along with her hands but managed to tense her muscles and stop herself. Sighing in relief, she started climbing again. Slowly, the rocky wall started making way for deep grooves and wider space between the rocks. It made climbing all the more harder for her. She began to cry in frustration. Swallowing, she looked around and noticed a rockier part on her right. Jumping, she landed but hissed when her cut up hand grabbed part of a rock that dug into her wound.

She felt the rays of the sun slowly grow hotter but ignored it in favor of focusing on her climbing. This part was a bit easier for all the small lumps it had. The lumps made her almost walk the wall up. Almost. She started climbing a bit faster while a small flame of hope started burning in her chest. But she knew that she wasn't safe yet.

"Sophia" came the warning call from Riddick.

Her breath hitched and her eyes widened. Cursing, she started climbing faster only to notice she had to jump, again.

"Shit!" she cried out loud in frustration before looking around and then saw a rocky part on her left.

"Sophia!" came the bark from Riddick.

"What?!" She screamed frustrated back .

"Get that ass moving!" roared Riddick.

She cursed some more under her breath. 'If I make it out of here alive, then I'm gonna do something about my climbing skills.' she thought and grabbed a rock and pulled herself up.

A part of her mind noted in panic that the rocks under her hands were starting to heat up. Sophia was almost there when the rays suddenly became burning hot,she cried out in pain . Quickly getting in a small gap in the rock, trying not to get in the sun. Attempting to try climbing up, she she burned her hand "ah. Fuck!" wincing in pain."Riddick?" came a sudden cry from her. "Remember what I said about not caring if I lived or died?" She asked tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "You knew I was kidding right? Asking him,Riddick could hear the hitch in her voice.

Riddick glanced at Guv and he shook his head.

"One speed." he said in a hoarse voice.

Suddenly, they all heard the sounds of faint explosions while the ground under their feet rumbled. Taking a chance, she glanced from behind the ledge only to pull her face back just as quickly when she felt her face dehydrate immensely. Her breathing getting faster in fear trying to stay calm. A wall of fire was coming their way and she shuddered at the thought of being caught in it.

"Temperature differential." whispered Guv while staring at the wall of fire from within the shadows.

"Your rope." ordered Riddick suddenly.

"It's too late. We're never gonna make it now." said the man next to Guv.

"Your rope! Gimme your rope!" Guv pulled the rope off of him and handed it to Riddick.

"And your water. All of it!" barked Riddick again.

"Stay in the shadow of the mountain." said Riddick while Guv and his friend glanced behind them at the dark side of the mountain. "Don't wait for me. Run!" barked Riddick out while pointing his finger.

They made their way easily down the mountain through the grooves of it and were now on the field running towards the hangar. She glanced down to see the cloud getting closer.

Riddick quickly knotted his rope and doused himself in water, before taking several powerful strides along the face of the cliff, and lassoing his rope around a sturdy rock as he took off. He heard Kyra scream his name as he swung resolutely down across the cliff face, before yankingr sophia from her crevice and pulling her roughly to his chest, just inches in front of the sunlight.

They landed in a heap in the shadows at the top of the cliff and she assessed her arms and legs in stunned disbelief at what had just happened, and the fact that she seemed to have escaped uninjured. Her gaze shifted to Riddick who was standing in front of her, regarding her silently, looking stern and menacing.

He appeared not to notice that his very skin was smoking from his exposure to the furnace that he had just subjected himself to in order to save her. She couldn't maintain eye contact with him and quickly looked away, too awed and afraid to speak to him.

After a few moments, she finally worked up the courage to ask the question that she desperately needed the answer to. Staring at his feet awkwardly, her voice came out small and uncertain.

"I thought you would never risk your life for me?"

Riddick continued to regard her silently and she felt sure he wouldn't answer, but he finally shrugged, his face still impassive. "I was never in any danger," he assured her easily, offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet. "Let's go."

She hid a small smile and her insides swelling uncontrollably. She found a second wind as she followed after Riddick, quickly descending into the valley below, where the ships hanger was located. They caught up with the other two prisoners ahead of them, and Riddick was just in time to stop them from moving out into the open, his superior instincts sensing danger.

"Listen . . ." He cautioned them.

The others paused but couldn't hear what Riddick could. They followed him carefully as he crept to the top of a ledge to survey the valley ahead of them. They immediately pressed their bodies to the ground as they saw a ship take off in front of them and glide over their heads, having just deployed dozens of ground troops that were now scouting the area. They silently retreated and huddled together under the cover of a huge overhanging rock, contemplating their next move.

"Listen." said Riddick softly when Guv glanced down.

They all heard a humming sound come from over the hill they were laying on. Riddick crawled on all fours a bit further to the right while keeping his head ducked. Sophia followed him . Once they came to the edge of the hill, they saw a whole troop of necromongers standing by the hangar. They all slide back a bit and she looked at Riddick.

"Let me guess. Necros." she said.

"And a whole lotta necro firepower." added Riddick to her sentence.

"Shit! I hate not being the bad guys." She hissed

"I figure we got three minutes before the sun hits us again, burns us out this whole valley." She stated while looking at the wall of fire that was against the mountain.

"Wait." said Riddick calmly.

"We gonna do this or not?" questioned sophia a bit irritated.

"Just wait." he told her calmly while motioning with his hands.

She in the meantime looked down at her hand and winced. There was dirt in her wound again.

She plucked a bit of the dirt out of it with disgust before she made up her mind and took out the dagger.

"Ellen." spoke Guv suddenly, making Riddick and her glance at him. "Her name was Ellen. I never really forgot." he admitted.

Sophia muttered a soft thanks and quickly bandaged her hand. She didn't like it but she had been in need of something to bandage her wound. Sadly, her top was now far more shorter. Now it only came to a few inches above her bellybutton.

All of a sudden they heard gunshots and screams and everyone turned their heads in the direction of the hangar. She finished tying her hand when Riddick spoke.

"Why don't we play a game?" he asked her while dusting his hands off a bit.

"'Who's a better killer?'" asked her calmly while looking up at Riddick who stared right back.

"You know that game?." he asked questionly her before he pulled a shiv out of his boot and turned around and left.

"It's my favorite game, let's go!" She ordered while following after him with Guv and his friend close on her heels. Suddenly she heard Guv's cry,"On the right!" while she saw his back just disappear around the hill.

She saw three necromongers come this way. Swallowing, she glanced at their hands and saw that they both held a gun in their hands. A plan quickly appeared in her mind and with one last hesitation, she silently appeared from behind the boulders behind them. She jumped and brought the dagger down on the one on the right. It struck him right in the back of his neck while she fell with him to the ground. The necro next to her quickly turned her way and she pulled her dagger out while grabbing for the gun that she saw out of the corner of her eyes. She grabbed her other dagger and slashed his throat making blood splatter on her, grabbing his gun in the process.

When she heard the other one coming up behind her she swift kicked him hard too the ground causing him to groan loud. She stood over him with the gun shoved in his mouth, he tried pleading but was cut short by the bullet blowing his brain out. She stood there panting heavy, wiping the blood off her face, lookin up to see Riddick looking at her with an impressive look on his face.


	7. Get ur head out of ur ass

Riddick was distracted by animalistic skills he didn't notice her dagger she threw past his face only cutting his cheek abit. Getting snapped out of his trance he turned to see a necromonger fall down wuth her dagger in the middle of his head. Sophia walked pasted him to pull it of his head" get ur head out of ur ass Riddick, or I'll be the one saving u.". He growled at her remark making her grin, they began to work together as an aerial team. He swung her easily through the air, sending her spinning as she went, whilst the knives she exposed from the toes of her boots, tore through metal, flesh and bone indiscriminately.

They moved as one organism, completely in sync, and fully aware of each other's position and felt exhilaration like she had never experienced fighting side by side with Riddick, as his equal. Commander Vaako of the Necromongers watched on with surprise and a grudging respect at the lethal combination of Riddick and his companion, as they tore their way through the melee towards him, leaving carnage in their wake.

Riddick worked his way towards the hanger with the speed, grace, and confidence of a deadly warrior, one that Vaako had no desire to meet in hand to hand combat. None could withstand Riddick's relentless onslaught, and the approaching sun added yet another concern for Vaako. He drew his large side arm and approached the fight ominously, well aware of the need to end things quickly. Her and Riddick had now been forced apart by the sheer number of Necromongers, although he still managed to keep an eye on her progress, and came to her aid with a few well aimed daggers when she was overwhelmed. Vaako couldn't take them both out at once, but Riddick was his priority. All of the guards in the hanger were down, and Vaako quickly eliminated the last prisoner, Guv, as he advanced on Riddick. He raised his gun and released a single pulse that struck Riddick full on in the chest, and launched him backwards through the air. He landed sprawled on his back with a heavy thud and remained motionless.

Sophia watched in what appeared to be slow motion, her heart in her mouth, and tears prickling the corners of her eyes, threatening to escape. She desperately fought her way towards him, willing him to get back on to his feet, to carry on fighting, to prove he was invincible as everyone believed. However Riddick lay unconscious, oblivious of the commotion around him, and unaware that his enemies were slowly closing in on him. He was having a strange dream that the ghostly woman who had previously shown him visions of his Furyan past, was once again communicating with him. She appeared in his head but also by the side of him at the same time, sharing flashing visions of the fall of the Furyan nation, and the part the Lord Marshall and his Necromongers had to play in it. Finally she told him that the sign on his chest carried the rage of his entire race with it. Riddick had no idea what that meant, but he heard a humming sound and fierce vibrations shot through his entire body.

He regained consciousness briefly in time to see an intense pulse of blue light emerge from his chest and radiate from him as a high energy wave in all crouched behind a rock to shield herself from its impact, whilst the Necromongers that were close to Riddick were lifted off their feet and thrown to the ground violently. Riddick immediately fell back into unconsciousness, whilst the remaining Necromongers backed away from him warily. The approaching sunlight hit the tip of the ships hanger and Vaako quickly made his decision. They couldn't remain here any longer and if Riddick was not dead now, he would be in a matter of moments when he was engulfed by the approaching sunlight. He signalled for the retreat, and the surviving Necromongers hurriedly sprinted up the hill towards their ship that had now reappeared. Sophia was hidden in an outcropping of rocks nearby as they rushed past her, eager to escape before the sunlight incinerated them.

They paid her no attention and she used this to her advantage, breaking from her cover and sprinting headlong down the hill, anxious to get to Riddick. She had to shield her eyes from the piercing brightness that was causing her physical pain, and her skin began to sear and smoke from the intense heat. She fell on her knees by Riddick's side, her panic escalating as she found no signs of life. However there was no time to think about him being alive or dead, the sun was inching towards her only feet away, and she desperately grabbed his wrist and began to drag him towards the safety of the hanger. His huge bulk was a dead weight, and she could hardly move him more than a few inches. She began to call out in frustration, her feet slid from under her, and she landed heavily on the ground. She wiped tears and sweat out of her eyes and had steeled herself to get up for one more attempt, for some reason she didnt understand why she felt the need to do this, like she needed him by her side.

When she suddenly found herself joined by a strange, proud looking man; a Necromonger Purifier by his garb . She hissed angrily at him, and threw herself over Riddick's torso protectively. She would rather be incinerated with him right here, than allow the Necromonger to harm him. The Purifier ignored her and casually bent down to reach for Riddick's outstretched wrist. With surprising ease, he pulled Riddick from under her, and then he set off back towards the hanger, dragging Riddick's body along behind him.

Hardly able see them and unable to comprehend what was happening, Sophia 's feet took over and she raced after Riddick, barely reaching the safety of the hanger before the full heat of the sun struck her retreating heels. She knelt on all fours, panting heavily, her eyes fixed on Riddick, whose skin, like hers, was smoking furiously from the heat. Unable to watch him lying there any longer, she cast her eyes at the Purifier who was stood nearby, ignoring her, and carefully removing his jewellery and equipment. She was nervous by his presence but he didn't seem to pose any immediate danger, and she reminded herself that for some reason, he brought Riddick to safety. "Do you know . . .? Is he . . .?" She gulped anxiously, unable to ask the question. "He's alive," the Purifier assured her easily. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, sniffing uncontrollably. Then she leant back on her heels, letting out a sigh of relief. She crawled towards Riddick and now saw for herself that he was breathing, but she resisted the urge to collapse by his side and become hysterical.

They still needed to get out of this place as fast as possible; who knew what trouble would find Riddick next. She pushed her concern for Riddick and elation at him being alive to the back of her mind, and hauled herself painfully to her feet. She paid the Purifier no more attention; somehow knowing that he was no longer their enemy. Instead she picked up where the prison guards had left off with their preparations for the ship in the hanger. She also checked it over thoroughly for any damage it may have incurred during the gun fight, but the ship was fine. She was busy inside the ship's cargo bay when Riddick suddenly jerked back into consciousness and immediately sprang to his feet in confusion. He stared out into the fiery devastation caused by the sun burning through the valley, and saw the Necromonger ship disappearing from the planet's atmosphere. His concern immediately shifted to Kyra and he wondered frantically where she was, if she was dead somewhere out on the runway, or if she had been taken by the Necromongers. "Sophia?" He mumbled quietly to himself. "What's the matter?" She replied lightly, as she reappeared from inside the ship, hopping down on to the ground and straightening up beside him. She regarded him carefully. Her body was inches away from his, and she wanted to reach out and hug him for some strange reason but shook it out her mind.

After knowing how close she had come to losing him, but she wasn't sure what sort of mood he was in or how he would react. He merely regarded her intently, his face showing no sign of emotion, and his eyes were hidden behind his black goggles.

The Purifier broke the long silence, and Riddick's head snapped around to face him, whilst sophia faded nervously into the background. "I was supposed to deliver a message to you . . . ," the Purifier murmured, "if Vaako failed to kill you. A message from the lord marshal himself. He tells you to stay away from Helion . . . Stay away from him, and in return you'll be hunted no more." The Purifier approached Riddick carefully with his Necromonger dagger. "But Vaako will most likely report you as dead . . . so this is your chance," he assured him. "Your chance to do what no man has ever done." He stepped over an imaginary line that brought him too close to Riddick, and Riddick grabbed the man by the throat threateningly.

The Purifier held up his hands in a gesture of peace and Riddick reluctantly released him, still listening to the Purifier, but offering no communication in response. "I've done unbelievable things," the Purifier continued reminiscently as he stared out into the furiously bright sunlight only metres away. ". . . Unbelievable things in the name of a faith that was never my own." He turned back to Riddick. "The Necromonger in me warns you not to go back; but the Furyan in me . . ." He paused and gave a small smile at Riddick's look of surprise. "The Furyan in me hopes you won't listen." He held up the dagger before dropping it at Riddick's feet. "We all began as something else." After one last look at Riddick, he strolled past him and out into the open, going willingly to his death. He hadn't waited for a response from Riddick; he didn't care about the outcome of events. He had long since become disillusioned with the Necromonger faith and was ready to end things on his terms. He didn't flinch away from the heat as the scorching solar winds whipped furiously around him, and made no sound as his limbs disintegrated into nothing. She had been watching in the background, and she shuddered slightly as she watched the scene play out, but her mind soon came back to the ominous words of the Purifier. "What are you going to do?" She asked Riddick quietly. He was still staring out on to the runway where the Purifier has been stood a moment before, and he ignored the question. "Are we ready to go?" he finally asked with a nod towards the mercenaries' ship. Kyra realised she would get no response; Riddick was not used to sharing his thoughts. It was easy to understand why, after he had spent so much of his life isolated from other humans. "Whenever you're ready," she replied with a shrug, and re-entered the ship.

He joined her at the controls and automatically took the pilots seat; sophia had learnt how to fly small crafts in her short experience as a wanted criminal, but Riddick was the natural pilot. Silently he ran through the checks, closed the ships doors, and taxied out on to the runway, just as the rocky planet around them was plunged into cool darkness once more. Then he confidently launched them into the air, and out of the atmosphere, leaving the prison planet far behind.

She sat in the side seat, comprehending everything that just happened, "I can't believe I'm off that God Damn planet." Yelling that in her head proudly. "Gotta find a place to rest for a few days.." saying to her. Where could they go, there was still prices on their heads hers more than his, hopefully he doesn't know. Trying to holding back she stated, " I know where we can go..". She stepped by him , leaning over the controls typing in the cordinations for him to follow. He stared at her bent over, admiring the view. She stood up looking at him " just follow those cordinations and we'll be there in 35 mins, wakE me when we land." she walked to the back of the ship, laying down on the stool bench. The feeling of grief and anger started to built up inside her, regretting telling him where to go. Where the place she used to love and cherish, ended up causing her spiral into hell.


	8. nightmares from the past

Riddick remained on the course Sophia directed him to go on, he knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but he figured not bothering her at the moment. He heard groaning and shifting in the back, he snift and smelled something wrong with her. Putting the controls on auto pilot he got up and headed to the back, when he got the door he saw Sophia on the ground shaking and sweating badly. He hurried to her side , kneeling to lift her in his arms shaking her awake. " Sophia...kid wake up." She kept shaking, until suddenly she started screaming and clawing him "No!, Don't kill them!", he grabbed both her wrist and clinged them to her sides " It's ok kid, calm down.", when he looked at her face her eyes were glowing blue and tears streamed down her face. She stared at him, trying calm down still shaking abit. They both just stared at each other for what seems like forever, until he broke the since and asked her " calmed down?", she shook her head yes. He heard the auto pilot saying they've reached their destination, swiftly he stood up helping her stand. She wiped her face clean from tears, "I'll land it and give u afew minutes for u to clear ur mind." He assured her, knowing now she was regretting coming here. When he left her to herself, she started pacing around, trying to clear her mind from everything. All of the painful memories that happened here, nightmares that kept on replying it in her head over and over.


	9. Things are better left unspoken

Riddick stood outside the craft, getting a feel of where they were. To the deserted surroundings, big fragments and rubble every where of destroyed buildings it looks like it used to be a city. He heard tiny footsteps and turned to see her calm and stable, she gave him a weak smile and started to walk pasted him,"follow me, don't worry about locking up the craft, this planet's been deserted for 12 years". He raised his eyebrow in interest, following behind her, taking a good few of her small strong frame. "For someone who seems small and weak, she's tough as bricks.", he thought to himself. She could feel him staring at her, but she didn't mind, just happy that he's there with her because she knew that things would spiral out of control if he wasn't.

It took them 10 minutes until they reached a somewhat stabled home building, it wasn't blown to pieces, construction still together, some of the windows were blown out though. Riddick saw her trembling, placing a hand on her shoulder to ease her. She looked up at him and shook her head, walked up to the side of the building to a metal door. He saw that there wasn't a door handle or anythin, "How do open this door?". Ignoring his question she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a medallion with a strange symbol on it. Then placed it in the hole by the door and turned it, it started making clinking noises and made a loud crack sound , slowly starting to open. He was impressed, but curious about the symbol she held in her hand.

Sophia stepped in first then followed him, she slated her hand against a button on the wall and the door sealed tight shut. Riddick looked around and saw some half broken furniture, shattered glass everywhere, and big stains on the wood floors and walls, looks like blood he figured. She started walking around trying to get the feel of the place again, even though she knew this place like the back of her hand, it was hard to focus when the tension of uneasiness running through took her a few minutes, but she remembered where everything was, while she trying to pick up pieces of furniture and broken glass, Riddick began wondering around the building.

From what the structure of the inside, it seems that this place was owned by a necromonger, he felt a lil confused, when he turned down a hallway, he saw an open door, then started walking to it. The room looked untouched, neat and clean, he stepped in and got the smell of raspberry and honey, must be Sophias room he thought. There were blades and daggers hanging on her walls, her bed looked like a huge cloud, he stepped closer to it and saw a broken picture frame. He picked it up and saw three pictures in it, one of a women in a necromonger guard suit, other of a little girl smiling,figured it was her account of the bright blue eyes, and last one of the women holding a small baby in her arms.

Riddick was lost in thought when he heard a noise behind him, "No one's allowed in here", he turned and saw her leaning against the door way crossed arms and looking at the ground. He turned his body to see her and pointed at the picture frame,"who's this woman?", it took her a few mins to answer" my mother", it took him alil by surprised. "She's a necromonger ?", she answered with a lil frustration"yes, I figured I should've told u before we got here."," yea, u got more then just that, what happened here?"he growled. She tensed up, "I have nothing to explain to u, get out!". She walked off and was halfway down the hall when she felt a hand pushed and pin her against the wall. She fought to get free when he got a grip of her neck and squeezed, she gasped and clawed at his arm. "I wasn't done talkin to u, answer my Damn question."he barked. She ignored him and kept on clawing and kicking, he pulled her to to him and threw her in a room next to them and slammed the door behind him.

Sophia stumbled and feel on her ass, lifted her head and saw where they were, her eyes widen and fear coursed through her body. She shot up and tried running to the door but Riddick grabbed her and clinched her against him body " let me out of here, I don't want to be in here!" She demanded trying to break free of him, he kept a good hold of her, "What are u afraid of sophia?!" he demanded. Without evening lifting his head he could smell of blood and death in this room, something happened in this room that terrified her and he wanted to know why. Sophia felt him squeezing harder and cringed at the pressure against her ribs, tears started to run down her face. This room is where everything happened, the energy in it feels like its their presence still lingers here. "Pl..Please let me out, I can't be in here.", she so bed trying not lean into him. He grabbed her hand a lifted it above her head , making her look up at him, " Then tell me why!", he became enraged, " I cant!" slapped him Not realizing it . When her hand clashed against his face,everything went black and silent. Suddenly he started having a clear vision and there was Sophia and her mother were there.


	10. I'm sorry

Riddick was trying to get a good idea of what's happening, Sophia was no longer in his arms and he was not in the room anymore but in the living room. The woman in the picture walks in with an uncertain and cautious look on her face, soon came a young girl following behind her."mom what's happening, why do we have to leave?." she asked with a bit of fear in her voice. The woman grabbed her bag and the little girls, "we have to leave, I'm sorry I can't explain to u why, but I can't let them catch u and take u away from me.", she tried holding back the tears forming in her eyes. The girl looked at her with a questionable look on her face, she was a about to say something when they both heard slamming at the door. Riddick turned to look at the door, "General Sanchez, open this door immediately!". The girl rushed over to her mom, holding onto her,"mom.." she said in a shakey voice, she picked her up and rushed down the hallway, hearing the door bash open behind them. When the necromonger's started running in, Riddick tried to step in front of them, but they passed through him, he felt enraged not being able to help.

When the two got into the room, Sanchez pressed the button on the wall sealing the door down the child and trying to think of what to do next, the began banging hard, the girl started started to get scared and cry, "mom what's goin on, why r they after us?". The woman began to tear up, then grabbed both of her guns from her drawer, kneeling down in front of her so they were face to face."Sophia, I know u u might not understand, and that's my fault...I should've told u before,..." she tried to hold back a sob."I just want u to know , if something terrible happens I want u to be strong and fight, I know u can . I've taught u everything." The girl started shaking her head, " No No, mom Why r u telling me this?" She was about to answer when the door was half way bashed open, the girl screamed and ducked to her knees.

Sanchez start shooting at the door, hearing grunts from the guards. Then one of them stuck their hand through the door and shot her in the arm, she feel to her side Cursing in pain. "Mom!" , crawling over to her quickly and help her up. The door bashed open and the necromonger's tore sophia off of her, "mom!,,let go of me!",Sanchez tried to reach to grab her but was kicked in the face and pinned to the floor by two of them. Sophia scream for them to stop, then the guard smacked her hard, leaving a mark.

Riddick stood where he was, filled with rage, "Why the fuck r u doing this to her!" He screamed at them, knowing that the can't hear him. Then a man walked in and passed him, he looked at sophia and lifted her face so she was looking right at him. Her eyes were filled with tears and the the side of her face was red, he looked at her eyes and shook his head in digust. Sanchez looked at nimaand yelled " Get ur filthy hands off of her!". He chuckled and stepped over to her,"It's a pleasure seeing u to general Sanchez. ". She huffed " I'm not ur general anymore.."He took off his helmet at wiping his hand over his head, "of course u aren't, u disappeared on us."he stated. Two of the guards rose her up and held onto her, she made a angry grunt noise.

The man in front of her rubbed the side of her face gently, she moved her head a away from him, making him irritated and back hand tried to squirm out of the guards hands, causing him to squeez her arms tightly, making her yelp in pain. Sanchez look at her with a soothing look trying to assure her she's alright, but was interrupted when Marshall grabbed her by her hair him look at her,"u know the reason we're here dont u?"She grinned saying," u missed me", Riddick couldn't help but chuckle at her remark, "so that where she got her cocky attitude from ",he said to himself. The Marshall kneed her in the stomach making her couch up blood and fall to her knees, "u know Damn well why sanchez!"he barked at her. Then he pointed at sophia,"Because u broke the Necropolis sacred rule and mated with a disgusting Furyan. " Sophia looked at him with wide eyes, terrified by what he said"m...mom what Is he talking about?".

Riddick just got a ice chill down his spine and stared at Sophia,"She's a..." was all he got out when he heard gun fire fire and Sophia blood curling scream. He woke up and grabbed something tightly next to him breathing heavy, looking up seeing sophia sitting beside him holding a wet cloth and looking at him with a worried look. He was still gripping her arm tightly, "Please let go Ri..Riddick." she asked softly. Making him angry he pulled down on the bed and pinned her down hard, hovering over her."U better start giving me some fuckin answer sophia!"he growled not controlling his anger. She cried out in pain " ur hurting me!", causing him to lean harder on her,"I don't give a shit, y didn't u tell me ur a Furyan!". She looked up at his face, seeing anger and mixed emotions In his eyes. She didn't want him to be angry at her, tears fell down the side of her face"i..I'm srry...I'm srry.",she said to him. He didn't know what to do, so he growled in frustration and got off of her,then walked out the room. Sophia layed there, lost in thoughts of what happened. She felt disappointed and anger with herself, curled up into a small ball and cover her face with her hands, Riddick heard her soft crys from the living room.


	11. Please don't leave

It was getting dark, and they haven't said a word to each other for hours, Sophia whipped up something quick with whatever canned food was left in the kitchen. Riddick watched her from the living room, seeing that she had tear marks on her cheeks and bruises on her wrist. He got angry at his animal side for not controlling his rage, feeling like a bastard for hurting her. She climbed on the counter and reached to grab a big can from the to self, it was chicken soup " this'll have to do.", she said to herself. Jumping of the counter and finding a useful pot to cook it up in. Riddick got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen, watching her open the can and putting the pot on the felt him near and turned to see him leaning at the doorway, she pointed to the can "all I could find was chicken soup, will that be ok?", she asked. He didn't respond, just stared at her, she went back to pouring the soup in the pot, feeling his strong gaze at her through those dark goggles. She waited a few minutes until the soup came to a boiling point and took it off the burner and turned it off. Grabbed two bowls and poured soup in em, she handed the big bowl to Riddick, "I'm srry I couldn't find and spoons, maybe..", she was cut off when he sipped the bowl. She quietly began to sip her bowl, enjoying the flavor of the chicken. She never thought of tasting actual for again after eating 4 years of the jail shit.

When they finished she put them in the sink, rinsing them clean, not that it needed to be done she just didn't want to go in the living room with him. She suddenly looked down at her self and saw dirt and blood her clothes, "I need a shower",thinking to herself. She stepped out of the kitchen seeing Riddick laying on the couch staring at her with his goggles off. She could she something spark in his eyes, making her blush a lil."I'm goin to take a real quick shower..., if u want to take a shower to that's fine..I mean not with me after I'm done.", she realizes that she's making herself look dumb, then just headed down the hall to the bathroom. He chuckled at her cute embarrassment .

She closed the door behind her, feeling like such an idiot for jabbering, walking over to the shower "shower on at 50°f". The shower head shot out water, she started taking down her hair letting it fall down gracefully past her shoulders, then start undressing. Stepped into the shower and felt serine with the water rinsing away the dirt and blood off her, she felt somewhat better and start singing a song.

"I can be tough,I can be strong. But with you,It's not like that at all. There's a girl,That gives a shit. Behind this wall, You've just walked through it.

And I remember all those crazy things you said. You left them running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did. Didn't think about it, just went with it. You're always there, you're right now I wish you were here."

Riddick was leaning against the wall by the bathroom, just listening to her sing. She started rinsing out her hair closing her eyes.

"Damn, Damn, Damn, What I'd do to have you Here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn, What I'd do to have you Near, near, near. I wish you were here.

I love,The way you are. It's who I am, Don't have to try hard. We always say, Say it like it is. And the truth, Is that I really miss.

Damn, Damn, Damn, What I'd do to have you Here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn. What I'd do to have you Near, near, near, I wish you were here."

She was in tune with her song that she didn't hear the door open and close. Riddick could barley see her with the little wall covering the full view of her, "lovely voice u have" he commented. Sophia jumped at the sound of his voice and hid against the wall, he laughed alil. " Don't worry kid, I just wanted to say...sorry for hurting ya earlier.", she didn't respond. He figured she wouldn't answer him, " whatever u did when u smacked me, I saw what happened. ". Her heart started to sink in her stomach, "What they did to u and ur mother, that's fucked up and I'm sorry u went through that girl.". He thought she wouldn't answer him and turned to head out when he felt something wet and warm leaning against his back, and small arms wrap across him. "I wasn't sure to tell u, I thought not telling u would be the best for me...I didn't want to get my hopes up and think u wouldn't leave if I told u.", she said while holding her self closer to him wetting his shirt more.

He stood there , feeling her body clinging to him."Please don't leave me..., I don't want to be alone anymore.",she asked him with a sob in her voice. With one movement, he turned around and pulled her into his chest, rest his face above her forehead, breathing in her wonderful scent."I won't leave u kid, I promise", he said wrapping his arm around her waist and rubbing the back of her head. She hugged him tightly and let herself be embraced in his arms.

I'm so happy that this story is really coming together, I'm debating on getting them two be sexually close. Have any ideas for me to start it off plzz comment and thank u for the support.


	12. U don't scare me

Riddick got out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his torso, Sophia came out her room with a blue long sleeve shirt covering her behind and wearing knee socks,"Here u go.", she said. Handing him a t shirt and sweat pants, he rated them and stared at her from head to toe." The pants should fit u, but the shirt might not be cause of.." she made hands gesture to her arms and chest. He smirked causing her cheeks to turn red, "w..well Im goin to lock down the building, the guest room is down the hall."she said while walking away. He stared at her the whole time, seeing her shirt lift up when she walked.

She went over to the security panel and pressed the locked down button, when she turned off the lights and turned around she squeaked when bumping into Riddick. "I'm ..sorry I didn't know u where standing..", she lost her train of thought staring at him. He had on the seat pants she gave him, but no shirt on, he stared down at her. Her face started to heat up,looking at the shine coming off of his eyes in the dark. She reach out to touch his chest, he tensed up at the feel of her soft hands, she hesitated then put her other and felt his chest up to his shoulder. Riddicks animal side growled with the sensation of her touch, she went up on her tipy toes so she was face to face. He stared at her glistening eyes, grabed her waist gently ,trying to contain himself. Chills went down her spin, leaned in closer to him, just an inch away from his lips.

He picked her and sat her at the head of the couch, their breathing started getting heavy. He gripped her waist tightly, she yelped squeezing his shoulders. Riddick groaned,"u sure want this girl?", he asked in a husky tone against her hear. The smell of her arousal filled the air around them and he felt him self stiff up around his groin. She looked at him with blurry eyes filed with desire, "u don't scare me Riddick.". He leans a against her neck and started nipping it causing her squirm against him. She felt him against her thigh, making her head go dizzy . Riddick wanted to just take her right there, but he remembered she's a virgin, plus he wanted it to feel pleasurable for her to. Knowing that she wasn't marked made his inner animal growl in satisfaction, he didn't want no other man touching her, she was his and his alone. HE was caught up in his desire thoughts, she slipped out of his hands and started pulling him down the hall, with an innocent smile and blush on her face. He smirked back at her, knowing what was going to happen, and his animal was ready.


	13. New experience

They sat at the end of the bed, Riddick turned to look an see her face red and messing with the hem of her long sleeve. He chuckled at her nervousness, causing her to look at him with a curious look. He leaned close to her face causing her to fall back abit , but he caught her with his hand wrap on her back. Pressing his lips to her cheek, "ur cute when ur nervous.", he said with a grin. She couldn't stand him teasing her, so she grabbed his head and pressed her lips against his. He groaned against her lips and layed her flat on the bed , gripping her hand and waist. Her mind was going blank at the feel of him against her, he broke off the kiss, both of them heavy breathing.

He knew she wanted him, to comfort and make her feel not alone. The desire to just bury him self in her and make her cry his name was going through his mind. But he some what felt the need to not rush it,then an idea came in his head. He put his lips against his ear and put his hand in her panties, causing her to gasp. "U really want this don't u..."he said feeling her wet center with his fingers,she gripped his back kneeing at the sensation of his touch. He felt him self harden at the sounds she was making, he attacked her mouth pressing his finger against he sensitive spot Causing her back to arch and moan against his lips.

Riddick couldn't contain himself any more, he wanted to taste, make her feel deeply pleasured by him. He pulled away from her,watching her catch her breath, pulled his hand from her panties and show her how wet she is. Her face turned red,making he chuckle a bit ,licked his fingers showing her how good she tasted a and wanted more. She moaned at the sight of it,the need for him was growing out of control, she didn't want to wait anymore."p..please.", she asked beggingly. He knew what she wanted, but had something else in mind for her.

Riddick slid his hands to her waist swiftly pulling down her panties, she gasped in surprise and clenched her legs together. He grabbed her knees tightly and spread her legs open wide, getting a god view of her wet center. Sophia looked away feeling embarrassed, it made him grin knowing she knew what's gonna happen. He leaned his head against her inner thigh and began kissing it, causing her to moan and whimper, " pleas.." she begged. With that plea he lifted her lower body up in the air with one hand holding her back and one on her thigh, and slowly began kissing and licking her wet center. She gasped loudly and leaned her head back, a pool of sensation trembled through her. He groaned at the taste of her juices, the feelin of her body shaking in his hands. He put more pressure by circling his tongue against her sensitive nub, making her moan shift her head back and forth. He could smell that she was close, she reached to squeeze his hand and almost crying saying" Riddick. .. I cant..".

Riddick knew what she meant and dropped her lower body on the bed and kept her legs spread open. She almost whimpered at him stopping when he felt his index finger slid in her , making her gasp in pain. He kissed her roughly, their tongues dancing against each other. Her body felt like it was about to break and started clinging onto him for dear life. He quickened the pace of his hand,rubbing her clit in the process. She was sent over board and squeezed legs against his arm. He flew her climax against his hand, groaning at the grip she had on his back.

Sophia looked up at him with her eyes glowing blue, breathing heavy and her body in after shock from the climax. Her hand reached to feel his face, feeling his heavy breathing also. He leaned down to kiss her soft and layed beside her, pulling her into his place her face against n his pec muscle,closing her eyes and smile "warm",she mumbled before drifting to sleep. Riddick heard her and chuckled alil, placing his chin above her head, letting the smell of her put him to sleep.

Awe I teased u alil, I want to wait alil for them to be able to have a passionate, loving, hot intimate experience. Maybe in chapter 22 or 24. I'll give u hints of the smut parts in the next chapters though.


	14. Ur not wanted here

Sophia woke up a fewhours after Riddick knocked out, still cuddled close to him while had his face in her neck. His breathing tickled her skin, rubbing the the top of his head soothingly. She heard some clattering in the kitchen, slowly she pried herself out of Riddick's grips and slid off the bed, grabbing her daggers hanging on the wall and quietly heading down the hall. Her heart was racing, clenching the daggers, she was standing by the kitchen door way. Hear footsteps and clattering of cans, in quick step she turned and grabbed the intruder and pressed both daggers against the neck. It took her a few mins to realize who it was but still remained how she wad, "Could've knock or gave a warning.", she said.

The man stood there chuckling a bit," figured I didn't need to,don't miss me?". She growled in annoyance, stepping away from " What do u want Marco?"she asked harshly. He turned around and looked at her with a fake frown" awe come on, whatever happened to dad?", she pushed him hard, angry at his remark. He stumbled against the counter, rubbing his jaw " still got that fist strength, that a girl." She started getting impatient and pointed the dagger at his temple, " ur testing my Damn patients, wat r u doin here Marco?". He looked at her and sighed" Figured I come and see if u were here, actually surprised u busted out of Butcher.". They looked at each other for a min, then she walked toward the living room " I had helped.",she stated. He followed her from behind " He's still here , I smelled his scent from outside the building.", she was about to say something when she noticed Riddick standing against the couch staring at Marco., then at her.

She was about to say something when Marco put his arm around her shoulder," So, ur the one u saved my daughter's ass.". Sophia grabbed his hand on her shoulder and twisted his hand back flipping him on his back, Riddick raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at him " I'm not his daughter..", then looked down at Marco pointing the dagger at him" and u r not my father...". Walked back to her room and slammed her door, Riddick looked at marco,"seems to me like she hates ur guts.."he stated with a grin. Marco got back up with a grunt," I know , and that's my own Damn fault, so don't be putting ur fucking 2 cents in" he barked. Riddick knew she was near listening to them,"fucked up shit she's gone though Marco." Marco sat on a stool, taking a sip of his flask, Riddick smell the whiskey from were he stood. "U don't know the whole story Riddick. "


	15. Emotions overflow

Sophia came out of the room in her cargo pants,boots and green tank top., and noticed Marco wasn't with Riddick."where'd he go?", she asked, Riddick tilted his head to her mother's off limits room " in there". She got furious"wat, no he's not allowed. .." she was about to storm over there when Riddick gripped her arm." Let him be, probably needs it,...y do u hate him so much?.She tensed up trying not let her emotions get the better of her " I don't wanna talk about it.". He wasn't going to let her avoid answering this time,pulling her to face him,"y don't u wanna talk about,what are u afraid of sophia?".She looked at him with anger " I'm not afraid of shit, it's none of ur Damn business Riddick,what I have against him is not ur concern!".

He looked at her seeing mixed emotions in her eyes,"Ur running away from something u can't outrun sophia, wat r u hiding.?!". In reaction she smacked him across his face,she stepped back from him,"u wanna know so fucking bad Riddick,..how I watched my mother get killed in front of my eyes. I was 9 Riddick fuckin...",she tried to hold back a lump in her throat. Pacing back and forth," all because of of mating that fucking asshole, they were going to kill me,...something just snapped.". She started sliding down against the wall,her hands started to shake " things just went out of control,screaming,blood and dead bodies everywhere...,everything stopped when I got tazzered in my spin...".Riddick looked down at her,just imagining her killing all those necromongers,"must've been bad ass."he commented. She looked up at him with a pisted off look" That's not fucking cool, a 9 year old isn't suppose to go through that shit. Being taking into capture and forced to survive on her own, I was close to giving up when Marco found me in an abandoned aircraft.".

She started wiping the small tears on her cheeks. "I didn't know who he was at first, then started saying how grown and beautiful I've gotten. Saying that how I looked my mother, and that I had his eyes,that's when it hit me, he was my dad...I was happy but filled with anger. Asking him where was he all this time, y didn't he ever come around, leaving me and mom alone." Tears started streaming down her face," He trained me, feed me, slowly started to make me feel like I'm not alone."Riddick went over and sat beside her," so what changed all that?", her fist start clenching." I woke up one day and he was gone...no letter no goodbye.". She hit ground hard, pulling back hair,"he abandoned me Riddick,...I thought he would be there for me.". Riddick put his armed around her, she tried pushin him away," I don't want ur sympathy..."she said in a hitched voice. He pulled her in a tight embrace, feeling her giving in and sobbing in his chest. He felt angry,not wanting her to feel this way,wanting to comfort her and make her feel wanted, no matter what. Marco was listening to the whole thing fro the door, feeling an ace in his heart hearing her cry.


	16. When the time comes

Riddick layed sophia on the couch, she fell asleep 10 mins after cryin. He sat beside her wiping left over tears on his face, stopped when he heard Marco coming over. They both stared at each other " u heard everythin?",he growled. He shook his head"yea, All of it", Riddick got up and stormed over to him " that's pretty fucked up putting her through that, she had faith on u being there and u ran off like a cowardly bitch!". Marco pushed him into the wall and pulled out a machete ,bringing to his neck."Don't fuckin lecture me about my kid, u don't know how I regreted leaving her, hoping that she would understand I didn't want her to go through running away the rest of her life with a price on her head."It's a lil to late for that don't u think?",he asked, feelin him pressing the blade against his neck more,"if u weren't important to sophia,I'd bury ur ass right now boy.".Riddick grin at his remark " Nothings stopping u.", Marco pulled himself off him and drew his blade back,"maybe someday,I need u to be there for her."He raised his eyebrow,"leaving so soon, won't that make her dislike u more.",they both looked at sophia soothin.

Marco sighed " she doesn't need me, I've caused her a lot pain as it is.",Riddick placed a hand on hIs shoulder " but leaving her again will only cause her , don't u think?".Sophia stayed still,listen to their conversation,"I have my reason for leaving,even though I left her alone I was always there,watching her from distance,making sure she made it through whatever was in front of her."Hearing this made Sophias heart ache,Riddick shook his heading understanding " Besides I know she's safe with u,I can tell u have feeling for her.",he didn't reply to his statement. He did start to develop feeling for her, but he didn't want to tell her, afraid he might hurt her. Marco started walking to the door but stopped half way looking over his shoulder at Riddick,"I know what she can be capable of, and one day it'll happen and I'll be there, just not now. I trust her in ur hands, u won't harm her,she's a good girl.". With that said he left, leaving Riddick standing by the wall.

She waited till he went in the other room before sitting up,heard the shower turn on, she thought of wat Marco said " What does mean I'm more capable of.."saying to herself. Hearing him tell Riddick that he had feeling for her made her feel warm inside, never have felt that way toward someone. Though she'd we ever show it,having feelings for somebody meant weakness and she didn't want to get attached. She got up and started heading to her room when she got grabbed by her waist and pulled into something wet, muscled and warm. She tried to pushing her self off when she realized he didn't have anything covering him, making her face been up red. He leaned his neck and smelled her scent taking in her beautiful smell, and slightly her arousal making him growl. He started rubbing her waist to her upper stomach, lil moans escaped her lips. Riddick thought to never have no one touch her, harm her and take her away, or he'll crack their fucking skull stood there feeling her body close to his before leaning in her ear " were leaving in 10 mins, pack wat u need." ,disappeared leaving her standing there in the hall. SophiaS face was flushed, "Damn teaser" she said to her self before heading to go pack.


	17. interruptions are a bitch

Just giving u a warning this chapter has a smut scene,during that this song will feature it "sextherapy by Robin

Everything was ready to go,Riddick gave Sophia a few minutes to be alone in her mother's room. They got to the air craft, once settled inside sophia jumped in the pilot seat, but Riddick picked her up and ganged her on his side " What makes u think ur flying it?"She giggled and poked his cheek " awe come on, I can fly it.", he dropped her on the side seat "not happening bright eyes." he said. The ship powered up and started lifting off the ground,,Sophia looked down at the place she called home and waved goodbye. It was silent for pasted two hours, she was gazing out in the galaxy stars, then started to daydream about what happened that night with Riddick,causing her to turn red and cross her legs together, to hide her arousal from him. She heard him chuckle getting that he already knew,she hated when he got her like this,well two can play that game.

She Got and stood over him,pressing the auto pilot button above his head " time for u to take a break".He growled at her order,liking the way she said it so seductive against his ear. What caught him by surprise was she lifted her self over and straddled up in his lap and stared in his eyes. With shakey hands she reached under his tank and felt his muscles, her insides started to melt, not realizing how muscular he was. She hesitantly teased her tongue over his mouth before kissing him. He groaned against her lips and gripped her firm ass making her squirm.

He deepened the kiss by pulling her head closer and plunged his tongue in, she moaned in surprise and pulled his tank. Feeling himself getting hard, he grabbed both her thighs and started sliding her up against his groin. She pulled away from the kiss and bit her mouth from making load moans, just the feel of him through the clothes she knew he was,massive, causing her mind to go blank. Riddick grinned knowing she was completely aroused, he can smell her wetness, his animal side was growling in pleasured agony,wanting to take her in the pilot seat.

Suddenly he felt a small hand pull down his zipper and go into his cargo pants, he growled in deep pleasure at the touch of her soft fingers around his member. Sophia's face was deeply red and her heart raced, she looked into his eyes seeing deep desire and dominance. This was her first time feeling a guy like this, the felt of it was hot,huge,and it was throbbing! He saw her reaction and chuckled " I get that reaction a lot."he said confidently. She lift his chin with her finger,"Don't get full of your self big boy",she said kissing his lips softly.

A red light flashed through the ship that frustrated Riddick,ruining the mood. Sophia got off him quick and sat back in her seat."Hull breach contained." came the sudden male voice of the computer. "Engines operating at 170% capacity." continued the computer while the ship shook slightly. Riddick pushed a few buttons while the computer kept on saying things about the ship's engines. Sophia grew slightly annoyed by the voice.

"Engines and hull failure imminent under current parameters." said the computer making her wish it would just shut up and go away, now she was frustrated that she didn't get a chance to get back at Riddick. The beeping was also continuing and sounded like it would never ship was slowly being pulled in towards a VERY large ship,"Critical systems failure in five seconds." said the computer and counted down until the last second where Riddick turned the power off.

He put his hands behind his head while glancing back at Sophia " looks like things r gonna get interesting kid",he said with a wide smirk, she got a deja vu moment when he said that.


	18. Feel betrayed

Suddenly a male voice spoke from the speakers. "Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents." the man demanded before repeating it when nobody answered. "Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents." came the demand again, this time, Riddick answered. "Name's Johns.I just passing through with a comrade.." explained Riddick. "Tell me, Mr. Johns, what brings you to this lonely corner of space?" questioned the man and something in his tone made Sophia wary,"We're bounty hunters." came Riddick's reply. "Then it appears we all have something in common." said the male over the speaker before they were suddenly pulled towards the ship. The whole ship groaned and Imam and Jack looked around. "They're reelin' us in." she gasped. She grabbed both of her daggers and prepared her self for what ever was about to happen " What's the plan Riddick?",she asked. He flicked a lighter on that he got from somewhere and used it to lit up a torch.

Sophia was slightly surprised to see that thing,"No offense, but I don't think that's gonna cut it against whatever it is that's coming for us." she remarked while Riddick calmly put the flame against a fire extinguisher. Riddick toyed slightly with the torch and it burned hotter. "Just hold your breath." he suddenly said and the white foam came out of the thing and engulfed the entire inside of the seemed like an eternity for before suddenly the hatch was opened and they were practically shoved out of the ship along with the foam. Sophia felt Riddick glide by her and grabbed her arm,pulling her out along with him.A group of mercs were coming towards them and she g sinister grin at Riddick " this is gonna be fun",she said then her eyes started to glow. With a hard kicked she was gliding fast and throat sliced two mercs, then flipped to land on one shoulders and twist his neck. Riddick was slicing and shooting like it was nothing, the feel of excitement and drive was coursing through her.

Gunshots were fired and one flew past her side, barely cutting her skin there. Grimacing, she hissed before throwing her dagger at ones head and slicing another's face. "You certainly know how to make an entrance." said a the man. "That's nothing, scarecrow. We're gonna kick your ass so hard-…" said Sophia getting ready to launch heself at another merc,when someone took the change to kick her in the stomach,causing her to fall to her knees and cough up black blood. "I think not." came the reply before getting a tight grip of her hair and pulling her to her feet. Riddick turned and saw a man how sophia by her and had a gunblade to her head."What do u think"asked the man while staring Riddick. ."Call off your lapdog, before his trying to impress you gets him killed." ordered Riddick, his gaze set on someone else completely. "Am I so obvious?" questioned a female voice. "Call it what you want, but tell him to stand down, now." growled Riddick while glancing back at the other man holding Sophia hostage. She tried back kicking him, only causing him to pierce the gunblade to her skin, she grunted loudly while a trickled of blood feel down her shirt.

"You'll have to excuse Junner's excitement. It sometimes makes him a touch… quick." spoke the woman while her cloak folded away to reveal her had purple hair that had golden things holding it down and neat on top of her head. Her body was covered in white-black clothing that covered her chest and legs in seemingly top and pants-like clothing."Though I can't say I blame him. You see, he's just heard so much about you, Riddick." she continued, purring his name she looked at Sophia,staring at her glowing eyes,"And ur very special companion...Sophia ",she added. Her eyes widen when she said her name, "Yes, I know who u r names." said the woman with a smile. "Quite a bit more about you I think." she told him confidently while placing a hand on her hip.

Riddick's lip curled in a snarl. "Careful. You may find what you're digging for." he warned."I'm willing to share, of course, but I must ask that you surrender your weapon. Before any more of my apparently overpaid associates come to an untimely end." said the groaned. "Not gonna happen." he said calmly."No?" she questioned calmly and the man named Junner started pulling the trigger. Sophia shuddered and wished she could reach and kick that woman's skeleton ass."The girl is nothing to me." said Riddick calmly while glancing over at Junner and her for a moment, his face betraying nothing. Sophia stared at him with confusion and with abit of hurt.

"Then enlighten me. Why would a stone-cold killer such as yourself go to all the trouble of keeping the likes of her alive? Unless of course you've grown attached." said the woman. Sophia was about to say something when hen Riddick cut her off, "She's a cover story, nothing more." said Riddick while turning to Junner "You shoot her now, and you'll be saving me the trouble." he continued and Sophia slightly teared up heavy breathing in anger."Then I have your blessing." said the woman and turned around. In a moment of anger she gripped the blade gun and stared dead eyed at Riddick,"pull the fucking trigger then " she said to Junner.

A long moment nothing happened before Riddick grunts while throwing his shiv at Junner's sword-gun where it stuck in the barrel of the thing . She breathed in relief but was still enrage at him,and he knew by looking in her eyes."Maybe I know more about you than you do yourself." commented the woman while she walked man under Riddick grunted,"Now just ain't the time." growled Riddick while lifting his foot and bringing it down on the man's neck, breaking. The woman stopped and glanced back,"Lock them down." she ordered calmly.

Junner released the trigger and pulled his gun back a bit and pushed Sophia to the ground, she held pressure on the pierced cut to stop the bleeding. "We're done here." said the woman coldly and walked away. Junner walked away from the her to go back to the woman's side again. A merc came up and grabbed her by the arm an hair dragging her along with him. She gave Riddick a pisted off look when they pasted him,"Get moving!" barked the merc while pushing her along. Her hands were tied in front and had to follow the mercs as they cuffed Riddick and put him on a standing sled and they walked through a long hallway.


	19. Two Furyans, one crazy

Sophia walked beside Riddick,, staring off avoiding his gaze. She looked at the surrounding " Never seen anythin like this before." She said annoyed. "Merc ships? Plenty. Just trying to figure out how it all goes together." Said Riddick calmly while glancing to the side at the cryo-tubes they passed. "It is a plantation operation." She stated while turning to Riddick with a plain look. "A boat like this loads up at port, signs on as many men as it can hold, then goes out for months, sometimes years at a time. However long it takes to fill their stores." She explained while glancing around again. "Except a merchant rig's usually harvesting ore, maybe crops, not people." said Riddick softly. "Captured bounties on one side, contracted manpower on the other, Just add heat."she added looking away. "You know a lot about this shit don't ya.." commented Riddick with a smirk. "Been caught in this kinda stuff. She replied offhandedly."Walk faster, wench." snapped the merc beside her and pushed her roughly.

Stumbling, then swung her chains and bashed the mercs jaw making her fall on her back,she heard some of the guys snicker and give side comments " Damn she's a feisty one."The merc got back up and smacked her with her gun cauding sophia to fall back against Riddick, she tookedaat him for a minute before getting off and looked back at her " if I was out of these",shaking her chains "u'd be watching ur blood spill out of ur stomach" saying with a smirk. Riddick hummed but didn't say anything. "Must be a special kind of desperate dick signs on to this." he said suddenly, making the fat merc next to him glare and hit him in the head with the butt of his gun. "Shut up!" snapped the man angrily. "You're the exception, of course. For you, it's life experience." commented Riddick casually making the merc growled .

Sophia snickered at him,then walked on in silence. When they were almost at the end of the hallway, she leaned closer to Riddick.

"So, what's ur big plan?" she asked with a sarcastic tone. "It's not like we haven't gotten out of worse. The way I see it, we can take these shit heads when-… Hey!" she was suddenly cut off by a hand landing on her shoulder."This is where we get off, princess." spat a merc with red hair. She looked at her hand then at her,"I'm staying with him."she stated with a dark tone. Them merc grabbed her forcefully " I said lets...". In a quick moment, Sophia elbowed her in the chin and grabed her dagger , putting it n the mercs stomach, twist it side to side and pulled it out. The merc looked and her,eyes wide ,blood coming from her mouth and her insides came sprawling out. She stepped to the side and let her fall. Riddick looked at her with a looked of pleased eyes through his goggles. She looked at the rest of the mercs with her eyes glowing " anyone has a problem with me staying with him" ,she asked point in her dagger, they all shaked their head no.

They were both walked to a room filled with statues, the fat merc took Riddick off the stand. He watched Sophia wiping the mercs blood off her looked at one of the statues and was interest by it, started stepping closer to it. It looked so life like, she lightly touched the texture of the face when it's eyes moved causing her to gasp loudly and jump back."wonderful pieces don't u think dear?", the woman asked Sophia. She looked at the woman then the statue" tobbe honest lady, it's fucking shitty",she commented with a disgusted look. Riddick thought the same thing " I agree with the kid, ur taste sucks" , he added,Sophia looked at him. The women walked over to sophia, and grabbed her face gently, looking closely into her eyes " What magnificent eyes u have darlin",she complemented. Sophia shook her head away growling at her,the woman smiled " been awhile since I had two Furyan s at once " she stated to both of them. Riddick saw Sophia tense up at her statement "What do you want?" demanded Riddick in a low growl.

"To watch you work." answered the woman with a gesture towards him. "I've spent the latter half of my life observing fantastic things, the work of terrible men, men such as yourself." explained the woman while walking around him. "But it's always after the fact when the moment of bloody creation is cold and passed." continued the woman. "That changes now." the woman went on while looking at Sophia. Unsuspectedly the women kissed Riddick, she was about to do something when Junner tazzered her from screamed in agony falling to the ground, shaking badly . Riddick felt the woman inject something in him and pushed her off him, she licked her lips in satisfaction, know to see who is really Furyan worthy to be my piece. Sophia was trying to get up,but Junner picked her up by hair, dragging her and threw her from the balcony. She fell on her side, she groaned loud in pain,Riddick looked down at her and then back at the woman.

The woman laid down on some sort of bed-couch."I need to see it Riddick. I need to see it with my own eyes as it happens." said the woman while picking up a glass with wine and drank from it."I get outta there alive, you'll see it again…" said he and leaned his face very close to hers "This close." he said in a woman closed her eyes for a second. "No, Riddick. I want your masterpiece." she told him while scratching his chin with the shiv they had taken from him. "An artist is nothing without his instrument." said the woman and threw the shiv away where it landed behind Riddick in the ground on the turned and walked over to it and grabbed it. He then stood up and turned to face Junner who had just walked up to the woman's side."When we meet again, I'm gonna bury this in your eye." said Riddick to him while pulling his goggles up.

He opened his eyes and looked straight at Junner with his moon-like eyes. Junner merely pointed to the side."Let him in." ordered the fat merc from before walked up to Riddick and just when he was close by did Riddick suddenly whirl around and kick him in the side of the head. The merc grunted as he fell to the ground. The other merc came at him but Riddick leaned down a bit before lifting his fist up, double punching him in the chin and knocking him out cold. The fat merc recovered from the blow, standing up he dove with a yell at Riddick. Both flew off the balcony. He twisted them both around so that the merc landed on the ground first and he landed on top of him.


	20. crazy bitch

Sophia watched both men land on the ground and swallowed. She glanced at the wall that had opened up before noticing how the lights dimmed to a deep purple that made it hard for her to see what had happened. Then her and Riddick lights come from the wall that had opened up. They flickered from one color to another, almost like rainbows.

"This isn't good Is it?" asked Sophia while getting up,"Give it a minute." responded Riddick calmly, narrowing his eyes at the two lights went out and the two glowing things came into the room. The merc that Riddick had kicked down here had recovered and saw the two things. Frightened, the man started shooting at them. One of the things floated closer to him and lashed out with its tentacles, wrapping them around the man. Then, a needle-like thing came out of them and was pushed in the man's gut. The merc cried out in pain before he suddenly melted into nothingness. "What the hell is that thing?!." she said with wide eye feeling abit of fear.

The tentacles of those things changed colors with every was beautiful but still , everything grew completely dark with the creatures being the only light in the fought with one of the creatures, dodging its tentacles before grabbing one of them, only to be thrown away. He landed against Sophia,causing her to roll dodge the impact. She quickly squeezed her hands out of the cuffs,only making her cut her hand slightly."shit",she hissed. For faint second her eyes started to adjust and she saw Riddick and the creatures,and glowing here and there. The second creature stalked towards her, beginning to glow again. She started taking huge steps back and glanced to see the mercs gun a few feet away from her, with a quick menuver she dashed towards the gun. The creature swung it's tentacle at her,she dodged it only missing her head by a inch, when she grabbed the gun and started shooting at it

The creature got struck a few times and fell to the other side of the room. Sophia didn't see it, but heard a cry and then something rolling before it was followed by another sound of rolling. Then she got struck from behind by a tentacle,slamming her against the wall hard"fuck!""she shouted with a hint of creature that had been shot by Sophia stood back up and floated towards her again. Seeing this, Riddick ran towards its back. He jumped, landing on its back and used it as leverage to jump towards her, grabbing daggers in her side pockets ,then walked passed her."get ' back on ur feet." ordered Riddick while he turned his attention to the pulled her self up against the wall " I need those " referring to her daggers " u gotta gun ur fine " he replied huffed and turned her attention to the creature, The room became a bit more illuminated again by the light of the creatures and she could see the outline of Riddick standing in front of her"Let's just fucking end this!" She said while pointing at the creatures.

Sophia narrowed her eyes and looked around, she gasped when the glow of the second creature came from right side of her. She limped back just when bumping into of the balls she saw earlier came rolling out of nowhere and flattened the thing, again. The creature squealed and started feeling the ball with its tentacles, sensing something near it. Riddick jumped from behind the ball and with a grunt, he slashed at it, making it shriek in pain. He looked around before quickly glancing behind him."Huh?" was all he could say before the other creature ambushed him, grabbing him with its tentacles by both arms. Riddick made a straining noise."No!" She cried quickly ran towards the cut off a tentacle and used it as a whip.

It wrapped around the thing's neck and she started pulling. The creature slapped her away with one of its tentacles and something snapped in place above its head with a large needle in the middle of landed near her shiv and grabbed it. Riddick pulled at the tentacles as hard he could just when it struck with the needle. Instead of hitting Riddick, it hit its own tentacle, cutting it off and freeing one of Riddick's arms."Riddick!" She yelled loudly."Here!" he cried andshe threw the shiv athim..He caught it and quickly cut the other tentacle before using it as a whip and wrapped it around the core of the thing and let himself be pulled towards it.

With a swift strike Riddick planted his shiv right in the core of the creature. It shrieked loudly in pain as glowing fluid splattered the ground. 'Must be its blood.'she thought tiredly.

The thing fell to the ground and everything grew dark. She could faintly hear Riddick panting on his knees, exhausted from all the action. Sophia half-sitting half leaning on her good side, tired as hell. The lights came back on and they grunted at the brightness , Riddick lowered his head before pulling his goggles down there was clapping."Bravo! The grace, the expression, the sheer violence of it." said the woman with delight. "Exquisite."Sophia arched an eyebrow, realizing she sounded even more crazy than expected."Give…" said Riddick softly through gritted teeth."What?" She asked confused."Give me the knife." said Riddick softly, not turning around to see if she heard him.

Sophia pulled the knife slowly out of the creature, trying not to draw any attention."Such a complete and thorough performance. It leaves only one question." continued the woman while putting a finger to her lip in an elegant movement."I got a feeling we're not gonna like it." muttered sophia woman closed her eyes for a moment and Imam took the moment to throw the knife at Riddick who caught it without moving his arm. The woman opened her eyes again."How will I ever have you mounted to do it justice?" questioned the smirked. "Crazy bitch." she said, while sitting a bit upright.

Riddick brought the knife to his neck, right where Junner had injected the little woman's eyes widened."What are you-…?" she started but cut herself groaned when the knife entered his skin and cut until it hit the little bomb."No!" cried the woman and watched as he pulled the knife back out and then pushed his finger inside the wound and started fumbling to get the thing woman recovered from her shock and turned around to the table where the detonator laid and went for him do that made Sophias skin crawl,."That's gross." she whispered softly and wrinkled her nose woman grabbed for the device but it slipped out of her hands before she finally got a good grip on it."You gonna keep that?" She asked a bit perturbed.

"Looks like you'll have to be an abstract piece." said the woman in a venomous tone as her finger went to the detonation bomb."Down! Now!" ordered Riddick while throwing the thing away.

Sophia lowered her head and ran for cover. The woman pushed the button and the bomb exploded with a loud explosion. Riddick had turned away from the bomb but he still got pushed forwards because of the force of the explosion landing into her in the process. She crawled from under helped him up who groaned softly, started heading towards the exits,and heard the woman call for mercs.


	21. Come back safe

They ran through the hallway as fast as they could. Riddick in the front, while sophia tried keeping up behind him. One because she was too exhausted and the other because she was having trouble keeping up with her wounded side. They came to another hallway and then another before they came to a hallway where the gravity was off. She was happy for this because it meant no more running . Tears had started running down her cheeks again somewhere during the run. Both of accommodated to the sudden lack of gravity and started jumping instead. She could keep up this time, she tried every move to keep up with him, from jumping to swimming.

Eventually the gravity was on again and this time they walked slowly through the corridors, keeping on their toes for enemies. All of a sudden was there a strange, loud roar that made all of them on edge. "What the hell was that?" asked Sophia. "Don't move." ,rumbled Riddick. They stayed where they were for a moment before Riddick walked towards a wall where a passage was between it and the ceiling above it. The wall was a few inches higher then him. He jumped and climbed inside with a grunt while sophia followed after. He held out his hands and pulled her up and she climbed with a painful groan ,then a bright light shone at them. "What the-…?" questioned her in a straining voice, trying to see what the light was.

Suddenly, shots were fired at them. Riddick pulling her up but had to let go when a shot almost hit him. Acting quick, he grabbed the back of her pants and pulled her up. He immediately started turning around and crawled army-style away. "You're badly hurt."she said looking his arm. "Just a graze this time." responded Riddick calmly. They then ran as fast as they could. Sophia mentally cursed whatever god was up there. Having to run this much pain on her side again. Riddick came to a stop, turning to them. "Why the fuck are u stopping?." She asked while leaning her hands on the wall, trying to relax her side " We're not outrunning this thing, not the two of us." said Riddick and turned around, walking away. "What? I'm fine!" She protested. "Get to the flight deck." ordered Riddick "upper level?."she asked. "Yeah. Stow in there and let whatever's following pass. When it does, make for the flight deck and don't look back, no matter what you hear." said Riddick turning to look at her.

She began to crawl behind the machine,but stopped. "Come back safe." she whispered softly, a light blush covering her cheek, then started crawling again " Don't count on. that" he said before running worried when she heard him gruntin,he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. It wasn't long or several mercs ran by, following the way that Riddick went. One of them slid to a stop and looked down. There was blood on the ground. The man frowned before looking up and glancing back. Then he ran further down the corridor. There was a long silence and Sophia leaned forwards a bit. "Now where do I gotta go to meet up with.." she thought when hearing metallic footsteps come her way. Sophia her lip and stared as the heavy footsteps came closer along with the sound of growling that held a metallic sound to it.

By now was it really close by and her heart began to race from fright. Suddenly, a large robotic foot stepped in sight along with a large mouth. The creature roared and for a moment it seemed as if everything went in slow motion. The half metallic, half organic body shone in the dim light before time went back to normal again and it walked on without having them noticed. She stuck her head out and looked around before coming out of hiding place. Once the coast was clear, she started running towards the flight deck "please Riddick be safe."saying to her self softly.

Sophia came to a small passage and went inside a vent and crawled through. Eventually she came in a shaft that lead up to the flight deck. Then pulled the stone out of the way and stuck her head out. Looking around, then was pulled out by her hair by Junner. She gasped in surprise before she punched him in the face but he wasn't fazed. She gave him another punch and sliced his cheewi her dagger,causing him to slammed her against the wall. She groaned and was about to run up to strike when she felt somethin pierce her chest.

Junner twisted the sword in her alil causing her to cry out and cough up blood. He raised her up in the air, causing the sword to go up more. He removed the hair from her face and stared at her"what a shame for u, such incredible power, and ur beautiful eyes" he stated."fuck u!", she spatted at him He merely wiped his face and shifted his glasses back in place. She cried out and began kicking her legs trying to make him let go but it didn't work. "Put her down!." growled a familiar deep voice. Junner took out his blade from sophia,making her fall on her stomach, and turned around watched Riddick stalk towards him while slamming his fist in his palm. "It's me you're after. You want a shot at the title?" He asked while stopping in front of him. Junner took his jacket off while Riddick circled him, forcing Junner to do the same. He lifted his gunblade and Riddick growled while pulling his shiv out.

He saw how bad Sophia was and growled, Junner slid the blade out of his gun and dropped the gun before shoving it away with his foot. He twirled his sword until the tip pointed to Riddick. Riddick took also a stance and both stared at eachother for a moment before he charged towards his opponent. Junner held his sword steady and Riddick stopped short before kicking the sword to the side but not out of his hand. With a cry did he slash at Junner's neck but said man just ducked under the swipe. Riddick lashed out again and again but his opponent dodged them all before he stabbed forwards with his blade. Riddick dodged and punched Junner in the face. Junner retaliated by punching him also in the face, making his head twist to the side while he stumbled a few steps away. He quickly recovered though and stood back at the ready.

Meanwhile, Sophia groaned as she slowly began to lifted her self up while holding her gushed wound. Fluttering her eyes, she looked around and immediately held her head when she felt a stab of pain. Fu...nnnn, I'm ok I'm ok." she mumbled softly. A growl and the clanging of steel against steel made her glance up. Her eyes widened when she saw Riddick battling Junner. He swiped with his shiv again but Junner dodged and did a quick roundhouse-kick to his head, making him stumble again. Junner attacked and Riddick tackled him with his own body and slammed him against the machine. Sophia used the wall to pull herself up, turned her gaze back to the fight and watched in awe as the two men battled. Junner stabbed towards Riddick a lot of times but he parried them with his little shiv.

He managed to get up close and grab Junner's arm the one holding the blade and twisted it so that it was pushed towards his own chest. Junner quickly released the blade and countered by kicking Riddick in the back of the knee. His grip lessened and Junner got free. Immediately he started punching Riddick in the face. Riddick held up his arm but still a punch got through and then another one, before he ducked under the next and quickly gave Junner a vicious right hook. He and Junner both punched at the same time and got eachother in the face. The two battled further, punches, elbows, kneeing and whatnot, all was used in the fight. Their grunts and cries were the only sound in the room.

Sophia winced when she saw Riddick kick Junner between the legs but said man recovered surprisingly fast and countered with an elbow to the side of the head. It was then that Riddick stumbled back from a particular good punch and Junner ran at him with a cry and gave him a roundhouse kick to the chest. He flew with a grunt against a pile of metal and fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw a wire land on the ground and an idea quickly formed in his head before he turned his gaze to Junner again, he turned around and picked up his sword. He swung it a few times while walking up to Riddick. Junner slashed diagonal downwards at him and Riddick quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. He landed in a crouch next to the wire and picked it up. With a quick flick of his arm, the wire flew up and wrapped around Junner's neck. Riddick pulled on the wire harshly, choking his opponent.

She smiled, thappy that he was kicking Junners ass, then glanced down, she saw that her tank was wet with blood that it leaked through. Her vision started to get fuzzy, and her body began to feel weak. She looked back up, just in time to see Junner make a fatal mistake of cutting the wire with his blade. The wire, revealed its purpose when the lights on the deck went out. Nobody could see for a moment but she heard the faint footsteps of Riddick going towards where she knew was Junner. Then heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a groan that turned into a yell of pain.


	22. That's the idea

The emergency lights went on and Sophia's mouth fell open before it turned into a wide grin when she saw that Riddick had indeed kept his promise. He had shoved his shiv straight into Junner's eyeball. By the time all the emergency lights were on, Riddick let go of the blade and Junner fell back. He landed on the ground and stayed motionless. 'Karma asshole.' She thought with a smile. "I told you that was coming." Riddick said calmly and Sophia felt her stomach fluttering again when he said that, but it made no sense to her.

She limped over to where he was, her vision blurred and she felt her mind swimming. Frowning, she closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head slightly. When she opened them again her vision slowly returned and the swimming stopped. "Wh-where are you going?" she asked when she noticed Riddick walking away. "Gonna prep this ship and get off this heap." he answered without turning around. He was holding his left arm with his right and Sophia felt a stab of concern for him. "So we can escape?" asking inquiringly, Riddick motioned with his bad arm to follow. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder, saying with a smirk "thats the idea girl...",he was cut off by the ship opening on itself.

Sophia's eyes widened and she started limping towards him " look out!". The woman came into view. Her hair was sticking out at wild angles, her make-up was smeared and her clothes looked ragged. She had an old-looking gun in her hands while she panted wildly, her eyes wide with rage. She shot at Riddick and caught him in the arm.

Sophia gasped and while he fell back from the force of the shot. The woman paid no heed to her, her anger blinding her from everything else."Back to hell with you, you bloody, stinking, savage!" yelled the woman angrily while walking up to woman aimed her gun at Riddick's head and he stared straight at her, groaning in pain. He was about to get ready for it,when a shot rang through the whole room.

The woman fell back on the ground, a hole in her head where her left eye should be. Her blood trickled out of the wound as the now dead woman lay motionless on the floor. Riddick came slowly to his feet, and turned to see sophia standing by Junner panting. "Yeah, we made it." said her eyes glowing while the gun still smoked in her hands."Awfully uncivilized thing you just did there, girl." commented Riddick. She started to laugh and threw the gun," Took a real nasty..." suddenly began to cough up blood and falling down. Riddick ran over and lifted her up, she cried out on pain and clenched his front shirt " Damn it, it hurts!" beginning to cry. He ran into the craft and laid her on the steel be bench,"I know girl,just hold on i know someone who can help.",he said while going over to the pilot seat. Riddick operated the ship and flew away from the large merc-ship.


	23. Your gonna be alright

It was around 3:30 in the morning when Iman heard loud banging at his door, waking up his wife they went down stairs to see what was goin on. Sarah opened the door to see Riddick holding Sophia, her wound bleeding badly,"Oh my God,Riddick what happened!?",she went over to help bring her inside. Iman ran into the kitchen and clear off the island,"lay her here."he said to Riddick. "Sarah get me the medical kit in my study.","alright. "she said before running down the hall. Riddick layed sophia down, he saw that she was losing alot of blood. "Rid"cough", it hurts..please make it stop..please " she cried while squeezing his arm. He didn't like seeing her this way, he rubbed the side of her face trying to sooth her,"you're gonna be alright kid.". Sarah came back with the kit and ringed up a hot wet cloth " Riddick hold her still ok,I'm just gonna wipe up some of the blood to bad it is." He did what he was told and held her down gently,she began to wiped at sophia wound lightly,causing her body to jolt"ow.. "tears began to form in the eyes but she squeezed them tight and went with the pain.

Sarah was done and looked at Riddick and then at Iman to talk with him to the side,"the wound is to deep in,we have to give her Anesthesia or it only be hell of torture for her." she looked back at Riddick seeing that he heard everything,he slowly shook his head yes. Iman complied and went in kit to get a needle and little bottle, filling the needle with the anesthesia. Sophia looked up at Riddick and reached to touch his face,"I'm I gonna be ok.."she asked,he grabbed her hand and lightly put it to the side " ur gonna fine,Iman is gonna have to..". She turned her head to see what he was talking about and saw Iman with a needle injection in his hand,she started to panic and try to stand up."No No no no, ur not sticking that in me!" Sarah tried to go over and calm her down but was kicked away from her,Riddick grabed her held her tight against him,she squirmed and screamed. Iman came to the side of them " It's ok child,this'll only make the pain better for u."he put the needle by her arm".Sophia began to cry " No please don't,I don't want anymore needles please!", when he injected it she whimpered in pain and started panting. Iman rubbed her arm to comfort her " ur alright,when u wake up it'll be all over.".Her vision began to get blurry and her muscles were becoming limped,she squeezed Riddick's hand with whatever strength she had left"Ri..Riddick " she slurred " Don't leave my side...please..".He felt her go limp in his arms, looking up at Iman and sighing " Hurry up and patch her.",Iman went right to it and began to clean out the wound,while Riddick stayed by Sophia and held her hand.


	24. What's best for her

Two hours pasted until Iman finished bandaging Sophia, Riddick stood by her the whole time,he angry with himself for leaving her alone. Sarah came over to him and touched his shoulder,"Shell be ok Riddick, bring her to the guest room, I'll show u where it is.".He lift sophia up and followed Sarah, he heard her mumble and wrapped her arms around her neck, causing him to smile alil. When they arrived in the guest room he was impressed,it was huge and had a private bathroom. Sarah turned to look at him " I know it's not ur normal customs,but I can ..""No, it's fine.."he said cutting her off. She shook her head " alright then, Iman says that he wanted to talk, u can leave her on the bed and I can clean her up " she reached to touch her, but heard him growl. "I'm not gonna hurt her, u can trust me " she said assuring him. He hesitated and layed Sophia on the bed," I'll be a min " he stated before leaving.

Sarah started a warm bath and put soap beeds in, after that she went back over to Sophia and carefully took off her boots,socks, and tank with touching her bandage. When she was about unbutton her cargo, a hand grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed, Sophia got on top of her and raised her balled up fist in the air,she stared at her with bright angry, confused eyes."Sophia..""gasp"..it's ok,me and my husband a friends of Riddick,he stitched u."she said point in to her bandage,Sophia looked down to look,then back at her. She let go and got off,"im..I'm sorry."saying softly,Sarah stood up and giggled will rubbing her neck " us understandable,u were scared and went with instincts.". Sophia smiled alil " where'd Riddick go" she asked in a worried voice. "He's talking to Imam, don't worry he'll be back, u guys r going to be staying here tonight. I got the bath water ready for you " she said pointing to the bathroom. "And I'll find u something to sleep in,throw ur dirty clothes in the bin and I'll clean them."Sophia looked and her and then turned away "Thank u very much." Saying in a calm voice. Sarah smiled and rubbed her shoulder " ur welcome sweet heart."she said before walking out the room and close the door. She stood there and watched her leave, a tear almost feel down her face before she wiped it away, then went to the bathroom and closed the door half way.

Riddick and Iman where in the kitchen talking,Sarah was about to enter but stopped when hearing Riddick speak loudly,"She's can't come with me!, her being here is the safest thing.", Iman sighed " I know that ur angry but Riddick,she needs u by her side,I heard her mean it with her heart.". Riddick groaned with frustration " I cant promise to protect her,it's my fucking fault that happened to her.!",he banged his fists on the island causing the tile to break. Sarah jumped alil and stared at him,"Riddick what's best for her is to be with u.,or this'll be just like ky.."he stopped himself from saying more. Sarah teared up hearing about kyra and walked behind him,"Riddick I know u think ur doing was best for her,but u being there is the best thing she needs.".He stared at her and clenched his fists,"Give me time to think " he growled and stormed off. Iman sighed a and rubbed his head,"I went to far, bringing her up made it worse",Sarah wrapped her arms around him " We all miss her,he knows that but ur right,being by her side is what's best.".


	25. Author's note

Hello everyone, I really appreciate u guys reading my story, it's coming to together very well. For the next chapter I'll probably need two days to write it,Riddick and Sophia start to have deep feeling and things get heated up. And the 2nd serious will start in the next next chapter.

So leave comments suggest to on what should happen, enjoy the story and be ready for the new chapter.


	26. Touched with love

Hola,I know this chapter is long as h3ll but it's a real goodie and there's a theme song for it,"ownit" by drake. Hope u guys like this chapter

Riddick came into the room and slammed the door behind him, he was frustrated and having conflict with thoughts. "Riddick. Are u ok.", he turned to see sophia standing out the bathroom wrapped in a towel and her hair was draping down her shoulder. His anger calmed down by the sight of her,"yeah..I'm fine.", she gave a look of concern ,then turned to the bed to see a night gown Sarah gave her to wear. She went over to grab and looked up at Riddick, "can u.."she tried to say while blushin."No problem",he sat down on the bed facing the other way, he heard the towel dropped to the floor and stiffened up alil."u can look now." She said softly,he turned and saw her wearing a dress nightgown, it was alil bit see through considering she just got out of the bath,and her hair was still wet.

It was long enough to cover her area,he smiled alil with satisfaction,she felt her face getting red and walked over to the bed. "I'm gonna go to bed,if ur still gonna be up...",she stopped talking when a knock came to the door. Riddick went over and opened it to see Sarah,"What do u want?" impatiently. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what he said, bringing her up..."."Don't even go there,just drop it." cutting her off. Sarah shook her head " understood,we'll be out for a lil while, give u 2 sometime to yourselves and talk."she said while walking down the hall.

He sensed the way she said that but ignored it and shut the door."Who was she talkin about?",Sophia asked sounding curious."Nobody " he said while walking over to the bathroom but was stopped when she got in front of him " It doesn't sound like nobody, please talk to me Riddick. "she reached out to touch him but he pushed her hands away.""There's nothing to talk about,mind ur own business Sophia."he said angered and brushed passed her,slamming the door behind him. She stood and looked down at the floor,the feelin of tears begin to form made her angry and stormed out the bedroom. He heard her leave and was a about to go back out ,but decided to give her some space,and got in the bath.

An hour later he came out only in his cargo pants, put his boots and tank by the wall,he saw that she didn't come back and headed down the hall. He smelled her coming from the kitchen,salty tears and fruit,he turned around the corner and saw her leaning over the island eating an apple and wiping tears off her cheek,in the dark. She turned and saw him staring,her eyes glowed and gave him a pisted off look and turned away. He grinned alil, amused by her anger but felt bad for her crying. Sophia bit into her apple again and was about to speak when she felt his arms wrap around her waist,"Riddick seriously don't I'm not in the mood to be joked around.". He chuckled alil and started nipping on her shoulder,causing her to squirm alil.

Sophia dropped her apple on the ground,trying to get him to release her. But Riddick pushed her against the island and bend her over . She started to get nervous " I'm not kidding Riddick,get off!",he laughed and pressed against her behind. She tried to cover her mouth from gasping but it slipped, her nightgown started to rise up."Riddick stop it!, I don't have ..." ,she yelped when he pulled her head back to look at him and felt his lips attack hers. He felt her moan, and restarted to roam up her gown. She pulled away and put her hand on his chest,panting "I'm not in the mood to be tested.", he stared at her then put his lips to her ear."Thats not what I smell", inhaling the air,"ur smell is saying otherwise." saying in a husky tone in her ear.

He started to feel her stomach and went up to squeeze her breast,Sophia whimpered and started blushing red"wa..wait Riddick. ." She was cut off when felt his hand go down and touch her sensitive area. He chuckled when hearing her gasped and crossed her legs, with one hand he turned her around and sat her on the island,"Don't be scared ma, it ain't like I haven't touch u there before.". She felt her face heat up and crossed her arms "sh..shut up.",saying while lookin away from his stare. Riddick saw her gown revealing abit of her waist ,knowing that she wasn't aware of it he grabbed both her legs and spread them apart causing her to lay back. Feelin a cool breeze and the hardness of the counter she tried getting up,"Riddick... wat r." was all she tried to say went she felt his tongue Lick and go into her. She gasped loud and covered her mouth with both hands from moanin out loud, he smirked by the look of her reaction and continued to Lick her jewel while gripping both her thighs.

Sophia's mind was going blank,the feeling of his touch was like ecstacy. Her body lower body was going numb with pleasure, she was trying form words when she felt his fingers go in. Making her cry out in pain alil. Riddick liked the sounds she was making, her arousal and innocence filled his mind causing his inner animal to growl in desire. She felt her self getting close and looked up at Riddick with pleading eyes, he took that and went down to Lick while goin a faster pace with his fingers. She moaned loud, the intensity of this pace made her sit up and hold onto this head,"Ri..Riddick"pant"im...", feeling her self going off the edge. He felt her squeeze her legs tightly around him and drinked every last drop of her climax. Sophia was pantin,trying to catch her breath, Riddick stood up and lifted her chin up to look at her flushed face. He smiled and kissed her softly,licking her lips in the process making her taste her sweet juices.

She looked at him and couldn't help but deepen the kiss more,taking him by surprise,her mind and heart was beating like crazy, feelings of joy,sadness ,desire and love were coursing through her making cry . Riddick felt tears coming down to his lips and pushed alil to look at her, she was staring at him with a smile while tears fell down her face. She pulled him close to her and held him, he embraced her and kissed her forehead. She put her lips to his ear and whispered something, causing Riddick to stare at her with a surprised and very pleased look."you sure about that girll?", he growled. She looked at him while her cheeks turned pink,"Ye..yes." When she didn't expect it he kissed her roughly with passion,he felt her hug onto him. His hands were roaming her body, then to unbutton his pants. Sophia heard something heavy fall to the ground and tensed up, getting nervous for what's about to happen, but Riddick rubbed the side of her face " It's ok just relax.", saying while kissing her.

He completely dominated her. Almost.

He pulled his head away from hers. His inner beast came surging up to the surface from all the noises she had been and was making. It snarled to make her his, now!He had to struggle to keep his mind a bit focused on bringing his cock to her entrance. She instantly flinched when she felt something touch her entrance.

His inner beast growled. Now! Now was the chance to do it! It pushed forwards and he lost control for a moment. Riddick snarled and thrust forward suddenly, impaling her in a single, fluid motion with his thick, hard cock. Her eyes snapped open and a loud piercing scream tore itself out of her throat. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She was whimpering slightly and he felt a small pain of regret for hurting her, though it passed quickly.

He nuzzled her hair to try and ease her pain a bit. She shook her head as she pushed and clawed at his chest. The pain was almost unbearable! How could other girls stand this? She thought in the back of her mind , Riddick had trouble controlling himself. The clawing at his chest made him more horny than he already just wanted the pain to stop and panic took over as she started thrashing around into him.

"Relax." he said, but she didn't even hear him. Suddenly, two hands grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head."Relax Sophia!" Riddick growled at her. She stared at his silhouette and noticed he had stopped moving. Over the seconds, the pain started ebbing away and she felt her body relax again.

He must have felt it too, as he took the cue to thrust again, once more making her cry out in pain, now not even able to claw at the source of the pain. "It hurts,..it hurts. ." she softly cried, her eyes tightly he wouldn't. His beast had been unleashed, but at the same time, he wanted it good for her, and he managed to control the beast, to not let it hurt her too much. He clenched the end of the island with one hand and held her waist with the other"shit.." ,he growled in her neck.

After three more thrusts, the tension in her arms became less, and her face looked less pained. He knew the pain was subsiding, and he was relieved for her.

Sophia thanked God the searing pain was gone, and all she could feel now was slight burning. Her body started to calm down, and she was grateful to Riddick he at least had enough respect for her to take it a little slow. It wasn't something she had expected from him. Still, he kept going now, and while she thought on this, she noticed a change in sensation. The pain was gone now and it had been replaced by something else. Something, she might consider calling pleasurable.

Riddick noticed her body started rocking along with his movements, and it urged him on, making him go faster and harder, and her response to it was what he had hoped for, but not what he had expected. She moaned out and clinged onto to him, He purred, a deep sound that vibrated from his chest. "Mine…" he growled and Sophia felt the growl rumble through him and then go through her. She shivered at the sensation and mewled. He began to speed up even on a rough and hard pace that she was unable to follow. He pounded into her body ruthlessly and she felt the pain turn completely to pleasure and then almost to the point of pain again. The kitchen echoed with their moans and gruntin, Sophia felt like she was about to break but didn't care as long as he was embracing her, it was worth it.

Riddick gripped her hips to keep himself steady while he lifted he up and wrapped her legs around him, managing to keep pumping into her. He began slamming harder and with renewed vigor into her. Cries and howls escaped her throat one after leaned forward, nipping at her shoulder blades. He kissed, bit and sucked on her shoulder blades and breasts, making her mewl. His instinct to dominate, to mate made him growl right next to her ear. She felt her body tighten and tense as something built up very quickly in her stomach,"Riddick. . "I'm ah.", he felt her walls tightening around him. He thrusted a few times then felt her climax and leaned down. He sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her shoulder and she cried out and shuddered against him as he finally roared his own blinding release. Riddick tasted her blood in his mouth and pulled back slightly and licked the wound. "…Mine…" he whispered in a rough voice.

Sophia loosened her arms around his neck and looked at him with blurry eyes, he was breathing heavy and kissed her left over tears away. She hummed when he did it and leaned into his chest, Riddick chuckled and picked her up,"Let's go to sleep " he purred and started heading to the room.


	27. Soreness

Sunlight streamed in Sophia's face through a small crack between the curtains. Moaning in both protest as well as annoyance, she turned over. Her face immediately hit something hard and warm. With her mind still asleep, she didn't register the feel of the body and just snuggled closer to the person. Warmth and sleep were more interesting right now anyway. A deep rumbling rose from the chest making her nose, that was against the chest, vibrate slightly. She made a soft huffing sound and nuzzled her nose against the chest before she fell asleep again. Riddick arched an eyebrow in amusement. Obviously she was not a morning person. Not that he minded. He liked that she laid so close to him. His arm that laid protectively over her waist, tightened slightly. This was one person nobody would ever take away from him.

An hour and a half later Sophia woke up again. She laid against something warm and hard. Moaning softly, she took a deep breath, breathing a strong scent in. Spicy and masculine. She sighed and pulled her head away a bit. Finally she cracked open her eyes and glanced up. A strong chin was in her sight. Blinking, it took a moment before she understood that it was a chin. Her eyes traveled up to a pair of thin lips, followed by a big nose and then two pearly-looking eyes. She smiled. "Mornin'." she mumbled softly, her speech slightly slurred from the sleep. Riddick smirked. "Morning." he rumbled back. "Comfy?" he asked after a moment of silence. She nodded. "Very." she whispered while her eyes fluttered as she fought to keep them open. Taking another deep breath, she gently pushed herself up and away from him but was stopped by an arm over her waist. Blinking, she glanced down at the arm and then up at Riddick's face again. "Mind gettin' your arm off?" she mumbled softly, her mind still trying to wake up. He smirked amused. "What if I don't?" he asked teasingly. Sophia stared at him through half-lidded eyes "I'll just push you out of bed." she mumbled softly. His smirk widened which made her shrug before she let her body drop again. The bed was too comfy to give up right now. Riddick chuckled. Definitely not a morning person. He decided. His inner beast crooned in his mind at his mate. It was so close to her now, and she was all theirs.

After another few minutes she pushed herself up again and then pried his arm off of her hip. She pulled away and felt something slide out of her and shuddered slightly at the feeling. It was a bit strange. Rolling her shoulders, she winced when she felt the bite-mark throb slightly. Grunting she crawled away from him. Sadly, her mind was still not completely awake. Her hand missed support and she rolled with a surprised yelp out of bed, landing with loud thud on the ground. Riddick chuckled again. A finger rose just over the edge of the bed. "Not funny." came the muffled reply before the hand disappeared. Slowly she got on her hands and knees before pulling herself to her feet. Rubbing her head, she gave a half-hearted glare. Turning around, she shivered at the chilly morning air. Because she was still naked, her nipples stiffened from the air. She covered her chest with her arms and limped over to her clothes Sarah washed for her. The soreness between her legs made it not easy to walk. All the while she tried to ignore the blush on her face. Started putting on her bra and panties,finishing with her tank top and turned to Riddick. "Ya comin'?" she asked, her speech still a bit slurred. He arched an eyebrow in amusement before he threw the blankets away and stood up from the bed. Sophia's mind completely woke up at the sight of his naked body and she blushed a bright red. Last night she may have felt his naked body, but seeing and feeling is a WHOLE different way. "Eh, I'm going to get breakfast." she stuttered and with a quick turn, did she walk/waggle to the door and opened it. She closed it quickly behind her and covered her mouth from squealing.

Walked into the kitchen to see Sarah leaning against the sink drinking her coffee, she arched her brow " Had a good night sleep I see."saying with a smile. Sophia's cheeks turned pink"ye..yea,good sleep. ". Sarah handed her a small cup of coffee,she studied the way she walked over and her facial expressions. Sophia was taking a sip when she asked"So..Riddick did that good huh.?"causing sophia to spit spray her coffe,and looked at her wide eyes and red face. Sarah couldn't help at her reaction,slowly after sophia couldn't hold it in and began laughing with her,it's been along time since she's laughed this hard.


	28. Feeling beautiful

Hours went by with sophia and Sarah spending time together, Riddick seemed ok with it, happy that she's getting to have some girl time to herself. He heard them both laughing and heading toward the front door. Sarah was in front while sophia was following her,"What r u guys up to?"he asked . Sarah turned and wrapped her arm around her shoulder " I'm taking sophia on a girls night out." Saying happily. Sophia smile abit, "Yea...it was her idea.",he looked at her then back at Sarah " be careful out there,don't know what kind of people lurk at night. Sarah gave him an assuring look,"Don't worry,we'll be fine."with that said she walked out holding Sophia's hand, she looked back and waved bye to him with a sweet smile. Iman came into the living room " I see she's better,and taken a liking to Sarah." , Riddick didn't say anything, just ed stared at the door. Iman came over and sat beside him," I know ur concerned for her, so are we..She reminds me so much of her. ". He knew who he was referring to and sighed . Riddick stood up and said " I'm heading out for awhile. ", he started opening the door and heard Iman say " Don't cause any attention out there, alright.", he shook his head and walked out.

Sarah and Sophia walked down the stairs to a clothes store, the way it looked so girly made Sophia feel weird,never seen so many pink patterns in one room. She heard Sarah giggle,"not a fan of pink I see.","not my best taste,considering what I wear."pointing at her atire. Sarah looked through a rack of clothes, Sophia was looking at some of the other girls in the store. They looked so different than her, for some strange reason she started to feel a sense of insecurity. Her mind began to wander until Sarah called to her, "What do u think, I think it'll suite u perfectly. ".She turned to see Sarah holding a white,blue lace patterned dress. Sophia couldn't think of anything to say, she walked over to feel the softness of the dress,"Sarah it's pretty,but I t doesn't seem like.."."What r u talkin about, u'd look beautiful in it ,go on and try it on with these shoes. "handing her the dress and pair of white pattern slip on shoes.

A lady showed sophia a change curtain area, she closed the curtain behind and turned to see a large mirror against the wall. She stared at her reflection and saw a girl with bright big blue eyes, light tanish skin, and a thin but muscular figure. But what stood out the most was a visible scar on the side of her face. She lightly traced ,a feeling she hasn't felt in years began to build up in her heart but shook it off. It took a few minutes,Sophia come let me see.", Sophia made a mumbled noise and opened the smiled all big and covered her mouth,"Oh you look absolutely beautiful girl.",she couldn't help but blush at her compliment. Sarah walked over to her and turned turned to her reflection in the mirror,"This is completely shows how beautiful you are sweetie. ",she began to braid Sophias hair. When she was finished, it hanged down the side of her shoulder. Sophia looked at herself and couldn't believe it was her reflection staring back at her,Sarah noticed the scar on her face and lightly touched it " What happened here?",Sophia stepped away from her at a safe distance and looked at her " plzz don't do that,".She saw Sarah shook her head"sorry,let me go pay for the dress,Sophia was going to protest but she already walked away.

When they were done they walked through the little walkway,Sophia was holding the bag containing the clothes she had on. Sarah knew she was upset about something " Hey sweetie, is there something bothering you?", she shook her head " No I'm fine, u really didn't have to buy me this.". Sarah rubbed her arm,"Don't worry about it,besides I want Riddick to see how lovely u look."saying with a smile. Sophia smiled abit ,for some reason she had a strange feeling. Sarah stopped and turned to sophia,"I forgot my packet back at the store, can u wait right here while I run back?"."Sure,I won't leave.". Sarah gave her quick assuring she be back in 4 mins and ran off, Sophia walked over to a bench and sat down looking up at the lightly star sky. Her thoughts went back to Riddick and him promising to never leave her side, she wants to be by him no matter what,her feelings for him were hard to admit for herself. Suddenly she felt somebody sit next to her, "hi" Turning to see a tall,musclar, tan guy with dark hair and a tattoo across his arm. "He kind of cute",she thought to herself, the guy noticed her staring and smiled " You have pretty eyes,favorite color too.". She couldn't help but blush and stutter"th..Thank u.", she couldn't explain why she was acting like a dits. The guy reached hand out to Her " No Name's Jp.", she hesitated and took his hand to shake it,"Sophia".

Sarah came running out of breath,"sorry I took so long..", she noticed sophia wasn't sitting on the bench. She looked around and didn't see her "Sophia!..Sophia!", she started to feel scared and a and vac to the house."Sophia where'd u go!"


	29. Please find her

Sophia followed Jp into a building,she couldn't tell wat it was but she heard loud noiseS coming from up ahead. "Your new from around here aren't ya, could tell by how u look compared to most of the girls here.". She couldn't help but take that as a compliment or insult,"yea I'm just passing through here with a friend, he back with a close friend of his where we're resting at. Jp looked back at her"cool, does this friend of us mind if ur out late?", she thought about it but was suddenly lost when Jp opened the door in front of him and there was loud music, beaming neon lights, and lot's of people. Her eyes widen in amazement, Jp laughed and shook her shoulder "Be VERY Been To a club I see, come on my friends are up in the private lots.". Sophia followed behind him real close, the feeling of people bumping into her made her claustrophobic, trying to keep up with him, and clinged to his his hand. They managed to get to the stairs when a drunk merc grabbed Sophia's ass, she smacked his hand away and stepped back about to punch him when Jp dropped kicked him to the ground,"Hey keep ur disgusting hands off her, she's with me now beat it before I kick ur ass." he said angeredly while holding her close to his side. The guy scrambled up and stumbled off, Jp looked down at her "u ok there?", she blushed by how he looked at her and pu she'd away lightly" I'm fine, thank u for handling him.".He smiled and grabbed her hand, reaching up to the private lots

Riddick and Iman were in the kitchen when the heard the front door open and slam shut, both them walked over to see Sarah out of breath and soaked from the rain " Sarah honey what happened...". "Sophia's gone, I told her I'd be right back then she just. ."she began cryin abit " I should've left her alone, what if she was taking by one of those juvenile mercs.". Riddick tensed up thinking about someone taking sophia, taking away something that his."Where was the last time u saw her?", Sarah cleared her throat " By the food market 4 blocks away.".He walked pasted her and opened the front door,"I'll find her, keep look out if she comes back here." saying before he ran off into the rain.

Jp opened a door to the lot and there was a trio of guys and a girl much older than her leaning against the wall " aye look who's back, what up Jp", "whoa who's ur special friend dude, with the nice big eyes. Sophia felt uncomfortable but Jp wrapped his arm around her shoulder,"This is Sophia and guys treat her with respect. That goes for u mostly Drake." saying with a serious face. Hearing Drake laugh abit " All right man, I won't bite her. .unless she wants me too " saying with a cocky smile. Jp walked her over to one of the big fluffy seats and sat next to her, "Sophia these r my friends Oscar,Wayne, Drake, and Casandra. She smiled alil"Hi", Oscar looked at her and flipped out, "Damn ur eyes are bright as hell, u on some drugs or somethun?" She looked at him with a confused expression"No, I'm not and I was born with these eyes, I mm a Furyan. "she stated. All of them looked at her with a surprised reaction, Drake pointed at her " I know who are, ur that bad ass chick everyone in the galaxy is talking about, fuck I heard ur hit but damn." he looked her up and down."She fuckin sexy " Oscar added high fiving Wayne. Jp looked at Sophia " Don't pay attention to them there just fixed up, speaking of that casandra pass me the hooka."Casandra grabbed something beside her and passed it to Oscar then to Jp. Sophia stared at it curiously,"What's that used for?", suddenly all of them laughed,she didn't understand what was funny.

Jp took a long sip and held his breath,then blew a swirly smoke out in the air."U never did a hooka before?"she looked at him with a blank expression. He smirked alil " here just sip through here and try to hold it for a few sec then blow it out,don't swallow it.". "But that's how I prefer my girls to do it " Drake making a dirty comment. She hesitatedly took the tube and slowly sipped the smoke,her senses started to feel numb and her mind became fuzzy. Waitedaa few secs before blowing out but cough alil, her eyes began to glow extra bright and Jp looked at her in amazement. "Sophia ur eyes are fucking gorgeous!, and it's ok u'll get the hang of it" ,taking the hooka tube out of her hand. Sophia couldn't help but start giggling, the guys started to laugh " aye I like u girl, Jp u should've found her a long time ago.

Riddick arrived at the area were Sarah said she last saw her, "Damn it girl where the hell u'd go.". He heard somebody coming and hid In the shadows, "yo man that club was heating up!", Riddick was listening to wat they were saying."yea,did u see Jp with that fine ass Chica, she was killing that dress she had on.". This got Riddick pisted off, "Hell yea, lucky mother fucker i bet he's gonna take his sweet ass time bang her fucking pretty eyes out. I heard that they Were gonna do that and turn her into the..." one of them got pulled into the shadows and screamed. The guy grabbed out a pocket knife " Who the fuck is there!", looking around " Don't know who ur fucking with man imma cold killer.."his head got slammed to the ground and pocket knife lodged in his rib cage. Riddick looked at his with furry in his eyes " the girl u were talking about where is she?", fuck u man" spitting blood on him, he twisted the knife more more causing him to scream."the girl where the fuck is she!" squeezing his throat. The guy started choking up his words, "a.."cough " a block awayfrom here, "gasp " big red building". Riddick pulled out the knife,"thanks" and jammed it in his head.


	30. Stupid actions

Riddick arrived at the building, there was someone leaning against the wall. He walked over to him " u want in man, gotta have money" Riddick pulled out a small bag and threw it to him,the guy looked inside and shook his head " Go on in " pressing a secret brick and the wall door opened. He stepped inside and started walking toward a downward hallway,hearing the door close behind him. There was a metal door up ahead and he could hear the loud music echo the hall,when he was at the door it opened and two drunk merc girls came Stumbling out and one of them bumped into him " hey there fine ass..put " she started giggling while her friend pulled her away. He ignored them and walked in engulfed with the crowd of people,it took him a few push and shoves to get to a clear spot and looked around for Sophia.

She was no where in sight,until he noticed a group of people surrounding the little stage. Squinting his eyes a bit he saw a girl with a long braid,white lace dress,facing towards the back of the stage,when she turned he instantly knew it was her. They way she looked made him stare and enjoy what he was seeing her in, what made in stop was her eyes looked extra bright. He walked over to the crowd and stopped hallway to see what she was doing.

A guy merc with long dread locks and piercings came up beside her " alrite alrite, ladies and gentlemen,this fine little thing is gonna do a little performance for ya entertainment make some noise!", all the guys screamed louder than the handed her the mike and walked off to the side, she looked out at the crowd and her smile brighten up her face. Riddick looked at her,knowing something was wrong with her and her eyes looked glossed. He was about to walk up there to her but stopped a few steps away when hearing her voice.

"So give it to me like i want it. This is for your, eyes only. Roc me out, back and forth, roc me out, on the it to me like i need it. You know how to make me feel it. Roc me out, more and more, roc me out, on the floor." She began leaning forward toward the crowd and making finger gestures toward her.

"Come over boy, i'm so ready,you're taking too long to get my head on the ground. And my feet in the clouds, oh oh. I'm so clean feeling so dirty come right now. You better hurry,before you miss out, and i finish it off." He watched how seductively she was being, it made him abit pleased but pisted. Then she started to playfully roam her hand up and down her body. "I've been a bad girl, daddy. Won't you come get me?" All the mercs whistled and made sexual comments.

She stepped off the stage and walked through the crowd.

"It's gonna different tonight,the best time in your life. I just want you to know, baby. Take a peek at the girl i hide."she didn't notice where she was going and bumped into him, she looked up and saw a blurry face not realizing it's him and just smiled. And tip toed up to his ear,"I'll let you in on a dirty secret. I just wanna be loved." Sensing a bit of truth in her voice the way she said it

"So give it to me like i want it, this is for your, eyes only. Roc me out, back and forth. Roc me out, on the floor. Give it to me like i need it,you know how to make me feel it. Roc me out, more and more. Roc me out, on the floor(yea)"she bowed to the crowd while they cheered,Riddick saw her start to stumble back and get catches by some guy. She laughed and looked up at Jp " u were awesome girl, and ur voice is wow.",he said close to her face. This made Riddick growl in anger, the way he was holding her made his blood boil. Sophia smiled bright and put her hands on his chest " I'm sorry Jp,but I ha.."she was cut off when he kissed her savagely. Watching this made Riddick go off edge and he pushed and shoved mercs to get to them.

Sophia felt her mouth tingle and her mind go blurred, and then she felt herself being pulled hard away from Jp. Coming back to reality she looked up and her sight slowly came clear and saw Riddick. She giggled and poked his chest"he..hey chrome dome..watcha doin her?" She slurred sounding out of it. He ignored her and stared dead at Jp " What the are u doing with her?", Jp step forward to them Hey man calm down she's with me.",saying while try to reach sophia. Riddick gripped his hand and twisted it making him groan " I don't think so dumb ass", pushing him into the crowd.

Sophia made a shocked face and tried to say something but was stopped when Riddick lifted her up and started walking off, her hands roamed up to his face and she looked at him with sorry eyes " are u mad at me?". She couldn't hear what he said and turned to see Jp coming up from behind with a blade, he swung his blade toward Riddick. With a quick hand Sophia caught the pointed tip of it, cutting her hand in the process. Jp stared at her in shock, she gave a delis smile with her eyes glowing, and threw the blade a few inches from his foot.

When they were outside the building Riddick dropped her to her feet angered, she stumbled and looked up at him seeing how angry he was. Her mind started to get clear and her body under control,Riddick. . I'm sor..", he started walking off and she went up to catch him.

It was silent half of the walk there, she glanced to see him still angry and felt stupid and disheartened by how she acted. Her dress was a little tore at The bottom,but it was still good, she straightened it down,trying to avoid not shedding tears. Riddick sensed her sadness but was still abit angry about what happened, with a quick thought coming to mind he pulled in a dark secluded alley. She felt him put her against the wall and press his weight on her, Hearing her gasp at the pressure against him made him smile abit. He roamed his hand against the texture of the dress before roughly squeezing her breast, she moaned loud then he covered her mouth with this other hand."I'm still angry about what happened back there.",leaning against her neck and snif,feeling her body shiver from him."You smell like him alil,,makes me a bit displeased."

Sophia tried to speak through his mouth but yelped when he squeezed her breast tighter,making in her eyes. He knew how sorry she was but he oantedtto let her know no one else could touch her. He released his hand from her mouth and let her speak " I'm really sorry, it was fucking stupid what I did and I'm so sorry."she said while hugging him tightly. He felt tears seep through his wife beater, and rubbed the top of her head gently.


	31. Alert Alert! Important Announcement

I sorry guys I haven't made a new chapter,writers block is a bitch. But maybe something will come up in my mind to inspire me.

Also I made a new story it's called Fragile creature, based off the batman origins and Arkham city. Hopefully it'll be good as Beautiful creatures, read and comment on your opinions about it 3`s


	32. Watch what you say

The rest of the way back Riddick held Sophia close to his side,making sure nobody passing by messed with her. When they got to the sidewalk in front of the house, Sarah was waiting on the front patio, Sophia pulled away from Riddick and ran over to her,before she could say anything, aloud smack sound echoed the empty street. She stood still and covered the side of her face,feeling the heat sting against her fingers. Tears began to form in her eyes,turning to look at her and seeing worried and anger in her face " You had me scared to death,what the hell were you doing Sophia!". She was speechless from how Sarah,a women that's not even blood related was concerned for her safety. Without pushing past her she ran inside and went toward the the guest room,slamming the door behind her.

Sarah was sitting down clenching her hands together,"It's my fault I shouldn't have left her alone,and she didn't deserve that smack.."wiping off the tears on her cheeks . Riddick leaned against the wall and watched her,seeing how sorry and upsets she was,"I'll go talk to her,sure she's not holding a grudge on you",saying while walking to the room. Once he close and locked the door ,he noticed she wasn't on the bed,but came across her dress laid on the floor, then heard the shower head turn on. The bathroom door was cracked open,quietly he walked over and slightly opened it so he could walk in. Seeing Sophia leaning forward to the shower head and letting the water pour down her body, her eyes were closed,making it easy for him to do this. With a quick flip the lights turned of and startled her,feeling that Riddick was here she covered her chest and tried to reach for a towel " Riddick I'm not in the mood,so just leave..."she was cut off when something big push her against the shower wall and pressed against her. She growled in anger and looked up at him,his face gave a blank expression while the water was splashing down above him.

The way it looked made her blush,seeing that he smirked " You know she did have a reason to be upset with you."leaning his forehead against hers. Trying to keep her mind focused to answer " She's not my parent nor are you,why should I care about her feelings?"slowly thinking that wasn't a smart thing to say. Suddenly felt him turned her around and pressed her toward the wall,the pressure of the wall hurting her chest " Riddick I didn't mean.."getting cut off when a sharp pain stuck her behind,making her yelp in pain. He loved the way she sounded,causing his grip on her waist to tighten, taking a second to smack her behind harder. Sophia cringed at the stinging against her skin, a cry was caught in her throat"st..Stop please!".Riddick pounded the shower button off,hearing her breathing heavy, "That's stupid of you to say kid,You should think twice before talking."pulling and tilted her head back.

Sophia looked at him with a flushed face,the stern stare he was giving made her feel weak in the knees and causing her to turn her on. Riddick could smell her pain and arousal coming off her, making him growl with please. She felt his hand slid up to her chest and teased her nipples, causing her to press back onto him,"Richard...don.",the way she moaned his first name mad him grow hard. Without realizing it,she was lifted up and carried out the shower to the bed, he held her in his arms while kissing up her neck and teasing her clit."You should learn to be respectful towards people."whispering into her ear. She shivered by the husky tone in his voice,reaching down to touch his hand and clenched it tightly. "Ple...please."trying to form words,he chuckled against her wet skin " You want it huh?"asking with amusement,hearing her reply with a whimper.

Riddick laid her on her stomach and kneeled down behind her, slowly he rubber her centre. Sophia whimpered and quivered by the feel of his fingers, her vision was getting blurry with pleasure, "How can he make feel this way by looking and touching me,staring at me with those beautiful silver..". She was pulled out of her thoughts when the feeling of something rammed into her entrance, she was about to cry out when his hand covered her mouth,he felt tears coming down on his hands,"Shh..it's ok babe,give it a min",whispering into her ear and kissing down her neck. The pain was unbearable to handle and the first time wasn't this bad,she felt him go in further and reach her free hand behind to touch his torso,preventing him to go any further. He growled and caught her wrist,pulling her back into him,her eyes widen and cried in his hand.

He sensed her pain and a bit of blood,waiting a few seconds to remove his hand from her mouth and tilted her back against his chest to look at her,tears were running down her cheeks,he started to Lick them away soothingly. Sophia reached to hold his hand and stared into his eyes,the way he looked was scary but beautiful,though he was being rough ,there was gentle In it. He saw that she was starting to feel alright and kissed her tenderly while moving his waist up into her. It felt unbelievable, Sophia's mind was going crazy,Riddick broke off the kiss and leaned forward on the bed and hoisted her waist up before pacing up. Sophia clenched the sheets,the sounds she was making was music to his ears, he started kissing her shoulder down to her spin."Ri..Riddick.." she panted out, he looked down at her and grinned " What's wrong?",trying to speak"I..wan..to see your eyes.."looking up at him with pleading eyes. Taking into her request,he pulled out and turned her on her back, she felt him pull her thighs apart and rubbed them a gentle shove her renters her,closing her eyes from the slight sting,he rubbed the side of her face and kissed her gently.

The way he was being gentle surprised her,the feel of his hands caressing up and down her body brought bliss to mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with the rhythm of him, he was surprised by her and growled into her felt his pace go fast and harder, causing her to throw her head back and moaned out. Riddick nipped down her neck to her breast bone,licking down to catch her nipple in his mouth,she clinged to his head and rubbed it soflty,bringing him closer to her. His animal instinct was going crazy,wanting to take control,he grabbed and pinned her armes to the side looking down at her. She looked at him it blurred eyes and sweat smears on her body, he lust full animal growled in approval and sucked on her neck before bitting hard on it. Sophia cried out in pain,the feeling of his teeth were excruciating ,he clenched his teeth onto her neck while pounding into her furiously.

Tears were pouring down on her face,the mixture of pain and pleasure was coursing through her body. He felt her whimpering and released his teeth off her neck,licking the blood off her wound. Then he turned to stare down at her and brought his lips against her,taking the hint she Lick the left over blood from his lips and kissed him. She felt the build up in her groin and put her head into his sweaty chest,"I"pant" I'm gone he knew she was close and so was he, grabbing her waist he sat back and brought her up to his waist. He saw she was on the verge of breaking soon soon and gripped her waist,slowly starting to thrust up into her before speeding up. Sophia gripped onto him and cried out in pleasure, the feeling of this was different from the first time,at was rough but gentle,though there was something else but she couldn't figure out what. He rubbed down her back and Lick her chest up to her chin,she was brought to the edge and quivered into him,soon after he growled while exploding into her. She felt his member squirt into her before leaning forward into his chest,he rubbed the back of her head, both breathing heavy and in a state of sweat and exhaustion. Sophia cooed and rubbed her head on him,Riddick smiled and wrapped his arms around her,"Your a trouble to deal with girl " he said with a chuckle,she managed to smile before falling a sleep into his embrace " I know but That's what you like about me right?"she though in her mind.


	33. It's for the best,right?

Sophia was having a dream,she was somewhere bright and scary,realizing that she was trapped to in a scientific tube. A sense of fear was prickling up her spine, she tried to break the tube but only managed to make a crack in she saw two people come into the room she was in,"H..Hey where the fuck am I?"she yelled at them,none of them answered. She started slamming her hands on the tube " I'm talking to you! HELLO?!"One of them whispered something to the other and nodded,then one came to the tube and pressed a few buttons " test subject is Sophia M. Sanchez, high profile as a murder,skilled assassin and Furyan."saying while looking at her. Sophia was curious about how they knew so much about her,"We're notified to start test number 64, turning on electric shock treatment in 10 seconds. Though we know test subject 0 can't die,need to know if her body can handle traumatic shocks."Her eyes widen at the last sentence the woman spoke"Wh..what the hell are you talking about?!","5 seconds",she tried to bang with all her strength " No No wait , don't!","3..2..1",suddenly electric shocks pierced through her body making her scream in agony.

Then Sophia was shocked awake from her nightmare,shaking and breathing heavy,tears were pouring down her face . Suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and a face nuzzle into her neck. Realizing it was Riddick she calmed down a little and rubbed the top of his head softly, the memory of what happened earlier appeared in her mind. It made her smile the way he made her feel,pain,pleasure,desire and something she couldn't explain. When they first meet she was almost on the verge of killing him,hating the way he made her shiver everytime he was near and touched her. But ever since the merc ship,she sensed his change of feelings toward her,like he had to protect and have as his own. The way he went out of his way to get them here to help tend her wound, even after everything that happened he seemed content about her. When they did it was her 1st time ever feeling that kind of way, it was painful but he was gentle with her through the whole thing. And when he marked her with his teeth, it finally came together,she was important to him,the mark meant she was destined to be with him,his mate.

Her hands started to shake to the finger tips on his head, the thought of actually having deep feeling for him made her happy but depressed all together. The tears beginning to form stung her eyes, with a slight nudge she felt Riddick sit up and pull her to his chest " Something troubling you?". Sophia took a second to wipe her eyes and lay her hand on his chest" it's nothing.",he wasn't buying it,something was troubling her and he wasn't gonna let this slide. With a strong hand he placed her on his lap and gripped her ass tightly,making her groan in angered started to build up and without realizing she slapped his hard across the face."Why do you always try to get a rise out of me?!, Stop taking things as a fucking game cause its not funny anymore!"yelling at him. She slowly started to regret what happened,her hand began to shake, when she turned to look at Riddick,his head was tilted and face had a hand print on she could speak he pushed her off the bed hard,bring the blanket with her. Sophia cringed alil and was pulled by the arm to stand ,"What gives you the right tell me what I can or can't do,your mine!",his roar made her tremble.

With a hard push,she ran toward the bathroom and locked it,Riddick banged on the door aggressively " Open the fucking door Sophia!",tears rolled down her cheeks "Just leave me alone please!...please." she fell to her knees and a minute or two she heard him leave, then she walked over to the mirror looking at her reflection,she saw her blue eyes reddened by tears,her neck covered with his love bites, and a young girl who doesn't know what she wants anymore. Then she grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer and started cutting down her long beautiful hair,when finished she threw on her cargo pants,wife beater and boots, her mind was made up,leaving would be the best for both of them. Not worrying about protecting her ass,she could do that her self,and her not having to deal with the pain of losing someone she loved again. She worth a note and dropped it on the bed,hoping they'll notice It's there,then she turned to the window and opened it, with no hesitation she jumped out and started running in the dark streets,the feeling of turning back a killing her inside but she pushed it deep down and ran.

When she came to a far destination,stopping to catch a breath.A group of merc guys were walking down her path,they noticed her and whistled " Hey Chica wanna have some fun with us?"grinning at ignored the comment and tried walking past them, but one stepped and blocked her way " aye what's the matter your too good enough For us huh?". She didn't reply and walked past him " You bitch I'm ta.." suddenly he felt a blade go up into his chin,his friends watched in horror while she pulled it out and blood poured out from began to stumble and fall to the ground shaking,slowly he became still while blood poured outta him,Sophia turned her attention to the his friends and stepped over to them " unless you fuckers wanna die you better tell me how to get a ship now!"


	34. Gonna make things right

Riddick went to the kitchen to get a drink of water to cool his temper, taking in what Sophia said " Why do yo always take things as fucking game,it's not funny anymore!", he broke the glass in his hand. Sarah was standing by the door watching him,"Riddick... is everything alright?",he removed the shards of glass in his hands"Yea,just fine..". He walked over to the sink and rinsed his hand off, she walked over and touched his back " I know that she's going through alot,but you gotta have patience for her. Some times trying to be strong means that your afraid and disheartened,maybe that's how she is toward you.". He turned off the sink and sighed heavy " I know she's been through a lot of shit, but she'll start to see how important she is to...",Iman came running in and stopped by the island " Sophia's gone!".Riddick stared at him and back at Sarah who was about to tear up,he pushed pass Iman and ran toward the room, it was empty with a cool breeze from the window.

He stormed around looking for traces for her and found nothing,when he went into the bathroom there was a pair of scissors and pile of hair on the floor tile. When he was about storm back out the room,a small note feel from the bed. Walking over to grab it,observed and read it, "Riddick, things haven't been well with me since that day on the merc ship, like something in my mind doesn't want me to become at peace with myself. Everytime I look at you or when you touch me,my heart feels like its going out of control. No matter how hard I try to let my feelings go deep for you,something corrupts my mind and shows me horrible things,I know this is hard to understand but hopefully you'll forgive me. I'll always have thoughts for you Richard... -S". Riddick crumbled the paper in his hand and banged the wall "Damn it!",Sophia couldn't help but hear a faint yell from a distance,sensing it was Riddick and continued walking.

When she got to the location those guys said to go, couldn't help but feel that this wasn't a good idea,she reached into her pocket and pulled out her shiver and tucked if behind her bra strap. She knocked on the door and heard some talking on the otherisde,the door opened and stood a tall,musclar tattoo merc " What do you want girl?", giving him a blank stare " I was told to come here to talk to Juan, about a stolen ship I can have.",the guy stared at her up and down and took as sec to turn to talk to one of the other mercs. Then he turned back to her and stepped aside " Come on in sweet stuff" grinning at her,Sophia growled and walked passed him. They followed behind while she walked down the hall, Sophia could feel their eyes on her but ignored it. She turned down the corner and saw one merc guarding a door,she was about to speak when the guy behind her came in front of her " aye she's with us to see Juan.". He looked at her and nodded his head " Hehe alright.",then he knocked on the door.

It opened and appeared a girl,she looked like the same age as her,come with me " she said softly before walking away. Shaking off the feeling of hesitation Sophia followed behind her, they stopped in a middle of a room filled with cargo and lot's of other mercs, they all noticed her and made crude comments. Suddenly there was a door slamming and came a tall,smooth looking guy walking over to her and the girl,"Now who's this beautiful senorita?"saying in a suave tone. The girl turned to the side to show Sophia " She's here to see you Sir Juan." then walked away, she looked at then turned her attention up at Juan " Damn this guy is tall,maybe even taller than Ri..."he thoughts went silent,trying not to think about him.

Meanwhile Riddick was running down the empty streets trying to find her scent in the air,what she wrote in the letter was stuck in his mind."Why the fuck did you think that way girl, I'll make things right...",he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a group of guy voices ahead. He's stopped and slowed his walk,listening to what they were saying " Dude that chic was fucking sick","She killed ol' boy in 5 seconds". They were talking about Sophia,but he waited to react and listened more,"That bitch is fine as hell,I know Juan isn't gonna give her a stolen ship."he heard them made him angry " She up up there right now,one of his boys said to head up there after their done finishing her off,can't wait to bang her while I'm staring at those big bright blue eyes of hers".that last sentence drove him to the edge and he went toward the guy and bashed his head into the sidewalk. The other mercs prepared to fight but was not aware of what they were up against. When he was finished with the pricks,he turned to his attention to the one squirming on the side walk,he was still alive with alil crack in his skull. Riddick picked him up by the neck and looked at him with rage in his eyes " Where the hell is this Juan at,and you better talkbbbefore I bash your fucking head in with my boot!" he warned him. It took him awhile to answer him with the blood in his mouth,when he finished telling Riddick,he was thrown toothed ground and felt a bit of relief,that need when Riddick kick his head against the building next to him and snapped his neck.


	35. finding the killer beast within

Sophia was leaning against a cargo bin,"So I hear you deal with "getting" air crafts for you could spare one for me?".The room was silent for a moment then Juan snickered " Yea I have aircrafts,but I require a great deal of money to just hand one to you chica.". She reached for her back pocket and pulled out a small bag " This should cover it. ",and threw it to him. Juan caught it and looked inside,he was amazed to see crystal jewels and a few tiny gold bars,from what he would estimate there was more than a million worths in there. He laughed and pointed to her,"I like this girl,shes fiesty,strong,"stepping closer to her and gently placed his hand on her face " And beautiful,I could use someone like you.", she gave him a bright smile and put her hand against his,then she twisted his wrist in a pressure point struggled for a minute and felt her twist harder,"Thanks for the offer but I don't work for no body,especially scum mercs like yourself.",she let go of his wrist and stepped back waiting to see if he'll lash out,but to her suprise he was laughing.

Rubbing his wrist "And rough,you just keep surprising me more Sophia.", she was about to speak but something sparked in the back of her mind " I never told him my name. .". Before speaking out somebody grabbed her from behind and put her in a grip lock"Wh..what the hell!?, she turned her head and her eyes widened to see Jp."Damn baby girl why'd you cut your hair,Well it doesn't matter now that your bad boy isn't here we can finish where we left off."saying against her ear while grinning. This made her angry and scared,trying to kick her legs and scream,one of the other mercs tried to cover me screams but she bit down on his hand and broke skin. The guy screamed in pain and tried to pull his hand away but she bit harder drawing blood,then he punched her stomach causing her to cough and spit his blood out. He held his hand tightly and looked at her "You fucking bitch!",she raised her glowing eyes to him and licked her lips with a devilish smirk. Suddenly she was slammed on her back to the ground and the wind was knocked out of her, looking up to see Juan walking to her and knelt to her level " You see chica,my good friend Jp told me about you and I have to say I was very pleased, a deadly wanted criminal, killed millions of people and to top it off a Furyan. We just hit the jack pot boys!",the rest of the mercs roared in cheer. Sophia tired to reach out to attack him but was pinned back down to the floor,she was starting to feel scared for her life"L..look I gave you what you asked ,just let me leave and there won't be Any ?" trying to say in a calm voice,but her face said other wise.

Juan and Jp looked at each other and grinned devilishly,"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen little frail,you see I need a lil more in order to give what you requested",eyeing her up and down. Realizing what he means she tried to struggle free,"N..No you can't. .please..", tears were starting to form and run down her face. Jp held both her wrist and one hand and wiped out his shiv to slowly start ripping her wife beater off from the top. She tried kicking her legs up at him but one often other mercs stepped down on her legs,making cry out " please don't this,I gave you the money just let me go!", trying to scream out for help when something was wrapped around her mouth to shut her up to see the other guys grinning wide and eye balling her,fear was coursing through her,this was never supposed to happen."Please somebody help me, I don't want this, please Riddick I'm sorry,just hel.."she was pulled out of her thoughts when feeling a pair of hands beginning to undo her cargo pants,with a muffled scream she tried squirm away from them. Somehow she managed to free one of her hands,without waiting she grabbed the shiv from Jp hand and slashed the side of his face,then stabbed one other mercs in the throat. When the mercs began to spread away,she rose to her feet,holding the shiv in defense mode and yanked the cloth off her mouth."Now I'm going to leave and take your aircraft,get in my way and I'll fucking kill all of you.!, do you hear me!?"

All of them stood where they were and eyed her and back at Juan,he raised his hands up and snickered " alright alright doll,just relax and you can leave."He slowly stepper toward her,"take another step and I'll slice your throat out and have your pals watch you bleed out.!"yelling in a warning tone. With that he laughed, then he leaped out toward her and grabbed ref front of her wife beater " Your gonna regret threatening. .."suddenly he felt a sharp pain pierce his neck. Staring at him with rage glowed eyes,she twisted the blade in his throat and sliced it out causing him to spray blood on her while falling to the ground. He looked up at her and tried to speak but only managed to make gurgling sounds,she knelt down and grabbed the small bag in his side pocket,"Looks like you won't be needing this anymore.".Jp watched her in a bit of fear,looking down at the ground to see a dagger, he quickly grabbed it and threw it aiming for her head,without looking up she caught it as it pierced her hand. All the mercs gasped ,Sophia looked at her and and pulled the dagger out wincing alil from the pain, then she turned her attention to Jp and smiled wide,her eyes glowing brighter but something else was different about how they looked " Your gonna regret making a fucking stupid mistake."saying before dashing toward them.

Riddick was halfway toward the building,fighting the angry thoughts running through his head. Hoping that she's alright,and that when he finds her he'll set her straight. When he got to the building he heard guns firing, the door was locked but that didn't stop him from breaking it down. Once he got down the hall,there was smoke filling the air,he was hurrying toward the door,when he got within to steps a big explosion pushed him back 10 meters into the wall." the fuck?!" Yelling out in pain. Sophia layed down on the ground unconscious for a few seconds,when she came to her body was in agonizing pain . Turning to see all the mercs dead and fire spreading throughout the room. She saw Jp laying within good distance from her,he looked dead or so she thought. When she began to stand up,a sharp pain was piercing her leg,looking down to see a shiv lodge in it. With a curse she began to stand up straight,trying to ignore it until getting out of here,she started limping toward the door.

Suddenly she was kicked in the back and fell straight on the shiv making her scream "Fuckin..ah!", she lifted herself up with one a hand and looked up to see a half wounded Jp standing over her."You know you could've just token it like a bad ass you are hehe,never to late to give up you know .". Making a growling noise she slowly tried to get up,"Figured you'd wouldn't,just not you personality is it?"kicking her in the stomach hard, she coughed up blood. Jp got on top of her and gripped around her neck,"You know I kind of liked you when we first meet,but now I think I'll enjoy taking you while finishing you nice and slow." tightening his grip around her neck. She was starting to lose breathing through her lungs, vision was going blurry, thinking of what to do quick she reached down to the shiv in her leg. Whole biting down on her mouth hard,she pulled the shiv out a and stared it in his shoulder,making him fall down on his back,not realizing what she was grabbed a broken steel with a sharp end and got on top of him,her eyes glowing with rage,while hearing his plead scream she started to bash his skull in. Even when he stopped moving she still kept bashing the steel,mixed mixed emotions were clouding her eyes an she just went with it,tears started falling down her face while blood was splattering on her and everywhere.

What seemed like for an eternity came to an end when a feeling of strong hands grabbed her arms " Sophia..stop!", the steel fell to the ground while she kicked and screamed " fucking bastard!,Don't touch me!". Riddick turned her around and held her face in his hands " It's me..it's me.",her eyes changed back to her normal glow and vision became clear,realizing it was him. "Riddick. .oh my god Riddick. ."pull herself into his chest. He gently held her into his arms,he felt tears seeping though his wife beater,"It's ok Frail.. your alright.". She turned her headtto these ideas and took took a glimpse back to Jp and her eyes widen in horror,Riddick covered her eyes with his hand " Come on let's get out off his planet."starting to turn toward the door while having her in his embrace.


	36. Returning the favor part 1

It was about half an hour since they left New Mecca, Riddick was in the pilot seat while Sophia layed down have dazed. The ceiling looked strange colored to her, all the feeling in her body felt numb. She tilted her head to try to see him but somehow turned over and feel to the ground,letting out a soft groan. Riddick heard her and shifted to auto pilot,he got up and went over to kneel next to her " You look like u our incapable of moving. ."saying with amusement. She snarled at him and tried to push herself up but winced from the pain in her leg and fell back down,"I know your pissed at me so just get yelling shit over with.". When she tilted her head to look up his hand was reaching for her,she shut her eyes tight and tensed up ready for what he's about to do. But was taken back when feeling his hand rub the top of her head,"I'm not in the mood to yell,just Want to ralk,but first let's fix up that wound.",he lifted her back up and set her on the benches. Sophia tried to sit still while he felt around the wound,it wasn't excruciating as before but it felt abit painful by touching it. Riddick saw her wincing a bit,seeing that the wound wasn't as bad but it's best to bandage it so no infection can develop,"It's not that bad but I need the pants to come off to bandage it.". She suddenly felt her face heat up,fighting the urge to protest only meant that he'll do it by force.

Sophia slowly unbuttoned her cargo pants and slid them down to her knees,she felt Riddick's heated gaze and avoided eye contact with him. He chuckled and knelt down in front of her with a wet cloth and a bandage strap, when he began to wipe the wound she jumped abit " sorry should've warned you how cold it is..", she didn't respond and looked down at the floor. She was still pissed about how her plan didn't go so well,but that knowing how he wants toss a something mad her a bit on edge. Why did he come find her,thinking that what she said in the letter would be helpful for him to just forget about him. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Riddick patted her thigh " All wrapped up,should heal in no time.", he stared up at her and saw a bleak and emotionless expression.,he reach to touch her hair and curled his lips " I like your hair short,shows more of your beautiful face.".She shrugged his hand away and pulled her pants back up. But was stopped when Riddick cupped her region and squeezed hard,making her yelp in pain,"Don't give me a bitchy attitude Sophia,we still need to talk about that letter you wrote.".

Riddick waited for her to answer but got nothing, he about to squeeze her harder when she grabbed his arm with one hand " It's complicated to talk about ok...can we talk about it later."Her head suddenly felt dizzy and her vision became vivid. He stared at her for a second and sighed heavy,releasing his grip on her. She slowly layed back down and stared up at the ceiling,Riddick looked at her in a concerned way " You alright girl?","Y..yea,just need some rest.."closing her eyes. He waited a few minutes till going back to the pilot seat,something was strange about her now he could sense it. But this body was still aching from the explosion and a nap does feel nice about now. He left the craft on autopilot and got comfortable in the chair, taking off his goggles and started to drifted to sleep. His thoughts were going back to seeing Sophia going ape shit on that guys head,it somehow aroused and concerned him,How she looked when doing it her eyes were glowing strange,like it wasn't really her.

Something woke up Riddick,it was moving around him and slowly climbed onto him,with a quick defense mode he grabbed the person and put a shiv to its neck. Suddenly realizing it was Sophia and lowered the shiv"Hehe,you should know by now not to do that frail,could've killed ya.",she was silent and just staring at him. His attention was caught when he stared at her eyes,they were glowing but in a strange color,they were a blue violet color,and a bit animalistic than before. Before he could say something she attacked his lips,pressuring herself onto him and pushing his head closer to hers. She was being rough kissing him,but he liked it,taken by surprise of her actions, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back ,both breathing heavy. Riddick stared at he with daring eyes,he saw her eyes were lustful and dangerous,he was going to move his hands to grab her waist but somehow with amazing speed she tied both his hands behind the chair. Looking at her and seeing her giggle,pleased with her handy work " Real cute girl, but this won't hold me."trying to pull his hands free but it hardly she got a good tight grip on these he said to himself, she waved his shiv in his periveral vision,seeing her bright smile across her sweet lips.

With a quick movement Sophia teared the front of his wife beater in half,showing his rippled hard chest. Her face became heated up and she gave a shy smile. Gently she began to rub his chest ,feeling the heat coming off him. Riddick was taking a great liking to Sophia's new actions, but he hated being tied down like a prisoner while this Beautiful minx was seducing him. He was pulled out of his sexual thoughts when he felt her undoing his cargo pants,growling at her in fair warning of what she's doing. But she only looked up at him with those sweet eyes and continued, pulling out his hard election .She was effect ear to neck, even though she's seen him naked and everything,it was bigger up close and more visible. Riddick watched her stare at it and unexpectedly poked it a bit,making him groan,she looked at him and giggled. "I'm glad to see you amusing little minx." saying through gritted teeth,what gets him is that she hasn't said a word this entire time

Sophia tilted her head to the side and looked at Riddick then back at his shaft, gently she glide her fingers along it before grabbing onto it. Her eyes widen in amazement feeling how hot it was and his pulse against her small hand. Just thinking that was inside her at least twice made her stomach flutter and face heat up, she leaned her head forward nervously and lightly licked the tip of it. Riddick growled in satisfaction, she smiled up at his daring glare and slowly began licking his shaft up and down before taking only 3 inches of him in her mouth. For some reason she didn't know what was going on with her all of a sudden,she was just trying to run away from him about an hour ago,attacked by a bunch of ass holes though she didn't remember what happened. That made her curious,on top of that she didn't feel like talking to Riddick for the remainder of the voyage,but here she is doing something that she's never done or expected to do to him. It felt strange and somewhat natural,he's given her the same thing numerous of time so she feels the need to return the favor,and boy was he appreciating it.

He wished that the she bind his hands behind the chair, so that he could make her go deeper and faster for stopped and looked up at him,"who told you to fucking stop?!" he growled. Sophia giggled and stared at him for a second. Suddenly getting a idea,she took off her wife beater,Riddick's eyes wander up to her chest. She put her knee in between his legs and leaned over him, she wrapped her shirt around his eyes and made sure it was tight " What do you think ur doin fr.." Her lips clashed with his,he felt her togue glide over his and moaned, suddenly she pulled away and placed her finger against his swollen lips"Shhhh", was all that she said before gliding back down.


	37. Animalistic side

The feel of her hands roaming down his chest caused him to groan, the shirt she used to cover his eyes was a bit irritating to him. But the fact that this was a new turn of events for him and since it was kind of hot for her to do, it was turning him on more. Sophia slowly roamed her fingers around his torso and abs, she felt him jolt a little and giggled."Must be ticklish right there",her animal mind thought, Riddick was about to say something when he felt her kissing his lower stomach,the feel of her lips made his growl out in a heat of desire " teasing me isn't the best idea frail."he grunted out. Sophia stopped and raised her eyes up at him,seeing a little gap between the shirt and one of his eyes staring back at her. With a devilish smirk she lowered her head low and took his member in her hands,teasingly started to lick the tip of it before taking it slowly in her mouth.

Riddick's body completely stiffen up by the feeling of her lips wrapped around him, especially with her looking so cute and innocent,what would make this better if his hands weren't bind. Sophia put her forward until her tongue touched the base of it, then held her there for a moment, giving her plenty of time to backout."Long, slow licks" he rasped, taking what he ordered she licked over the head, nearly causing him to buck up into her face. I moved my hand to the side of her cheek, giving her free reign to decide what to do next. She chose to lick up another drop of pre-cum, and his hand twisted around the binding as her tongue laved over his slit."Fuck."

She looked up at him when he swore, then hummed softly to herself, apparently pleased at the taste. As if to prove Riddick right, she ducked her head down next and made another slow lick up the length of his shaft. Sophia could dimly hear him growling in pleasure and at some point, Riddick thrown his head back and screwed his eyes shut. It was nearly too much to look at her as she willingly explored his cock with her tongue."So good, fr..frail'." Praising her. Sophia pressed her tongue against the base, holding it there for a moment before lapping at the same spot. Riddick opened his eyes and looked through the gap in the blindfold, watching her lick him until he couldn't take it anymore. With All the strength in his arms,he managed to get his right arm free and grasped her jaw, pulling her head up a bit. With a shake of his head the shirt flung off his head,he stared down at her tinted red cheeks and blurry eyes. "Lick it all the way up."

Sophia obeyed, flattening her tongue out to let it drag all the way back up to the head. Riddick canted his hips forward and brushed the tip over her lips, trying to be as gentle as he could past the roaring in his ears. She licks her lips and licked along his shaft, watching him from beneath her lashes the entire time."Just a little suck." He muttered, half-talking to himself and half to her.

Riddick pushed just past her lips until he felt her tongue press against the tip of his cock, he had to use all remaining self-control not to keep shoving inside her mouth. This was her first time giving a blowjob, and it was painfully hard for him not to be rough, she was his mate, all Riddick's, and he had to be gentle. A loud groan echoed in Sophia's ears, and it took her a moment to realize it was Riddick's. He pushed in another inch, the wet heat of her mouth slowly taking in his cock. Slowly. had to go slow ,he thought to himself. I got in a few more inches before he felt her hands clench on his thighs, and then she gagged. Riddick made himself draw back and let her go so she could get some air and relax

Sorry, sorry." She breathed when she got her breath back."S'okay." He said with a smile of amusement, tilting her chin back up so she looked at him. "I know it's a lot, little frail. Good to try again?"She blushed and smiled so fucking pretty and nodded. He guided her back down, and she took him in again, one inch at a time. Riddick got her head down to where she had gagged before and stopped, taking in deep breaths through his mouth to keep control."Hold it there." He ordered her, she froze, and he felt her breathe through her nose, the air brushing lightly against his cock just above her mouth. Her hands kneaded at his thighs as she fought down her gag reflex, and Riddicklet her go back up again for a couple more breaths. Sophia already had tears at the corner of her eyes, but she hadn't tapped out to stop yet."Alright?" He asked to be sure,she gave him another nod, and he moved her right hand over to his shaft, where she automatically gripped it.

She just had to fucking push it. He pushed her mouth back down on hiscock, and she eagerly took it in to her gagging point. Riddick growled when she started using her hand on the part her mouth couldn't reach, and she didn't pull off when she went back up, just bobbed her head straight back down again."Tongue. Drag it like—shit!" hissing through his teeth as she pulled up slower, dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft just the way he wanted. Sophia felt his hand on the back of her head,holding it there lightly to guide her up and down. She went down as much as she could, then swallowed around his shaft. Riddick's hips bucked up before he could control it, and his shaft slipped a little deeper down her throat."Fuck, Sophia!"

She fucking hummed in response, her mouth vibrating around him . Riddick tried thrusting a little bit, and when she didn't gag again, he set up a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts into her mouth. Her free hand ran along his bare chest, her nails pressing into my skin every now and then. He'd stopped trying to hold back his groans at that point, and when she moaned with his cock shoved halfway down her throat, started snarling out curses too. She hollowed out her cheeks to suck even harder and ended up gagging again when he shoved in too deep, but she swallowed past it and refused to stop."Fuckin' shi—!" Hegrowled.

Sophia only moaned again. Riddick gasped in another breath and caught her sweet scent, so he inhaled sharply through his nose to smell it better. She clamped her thighs together and whimpered,feeling her self seeping through her panties."Can smell ya. How fuckin' wet...ya are." Ihe told her with a smirk in between pants.

She pushed herself back down until she started to gag, then swallowed past the reflex and stayed there for a moment before pulling up again. Riddick groaned out something against that was swearing and other half English,"Ya like suckin' my cock, little girl?"

Sophia moaned a third time, and felt him pushed down on her head harder."Little—nngh, farther..."she started gagging and spluttering, gripping agaimst his leg with one of her hands. Riddick yanked her back off, tears dripped down her face as she heaved in gulps of air, and he ran his free hand through her hair to help calm her down. She still hadn't said stop or tapped his leg, but Riddick didn't want her pushing herself to do this, even if it was unexpected of her to do so."Ya don't hafta—", but was cut off when she squeezed his hand tightly.

Riddick stared down at her, checking her scent for any signs of distress, but all he could smell was her arousal, and all he could see were her pleading eyes. He let out a low growl in satisfaction that she really did want this and drew her head back down. Riddick didn't let her take in as much as she had before though, and she didn't have any problems with gagging after that. Her tongue dragged up and down his cock, and her hand jacked what was leftover from her mouth as we managed to set a steady pace. It felt fucking amazing to finally have her mouth on him after so long, and once they got a good rhythm going, it didn't take him that long to get close. Riddicktried to tug her off before he came so she wouldn't have to swallow on her very first time, but she kept at it instead of stopping. He tried pulling her head off him but felt her mouth tighten and heard her whimpering," yah want so much huh?",he asked in between yer gonna swallow every fuckin' drop." he ordered.

She fucking whimpered, and he had to let go of her head to grip the edge of the seat arm or risk pulling out a fistful of her hair. She kept her mouth wrapped around hiscock and sucked hard, and his vision went white as he came, roaring and thrusting up into her mouth. Her throat tightened around him as she swallowed, working him through his orgasm that seemed to go on forever as he shot down her throat. Finally he felt her pull off of him at the end, but he managed to give one last spurt that filled her mouth before he finished. Riddick heard her coughing and gasping, but the spots in his vision hadn't cleared out yet, and I swore I almost passed out before my healing factor kicked back in. Riddick looked back down at her and saw some of his cum dribble down her chin, her face was completely flushed and red. With her eyes still glowing that violet color,she looked at her cum covered hand and licked some of it off. Suddenly hearing Riddick groan at the sight of her doin it,"Good girl, you're so goddamn good."he murmured, voice still hoarse.

He rubbed the top of herhead,then she tilted her head into his hand and coed. Her eyes closed and she smiled,"I love you...",Riddick was taken back by her remark and looked down at her."What was that?..Sophia..",she didn't respond and he shook her roughly to wake her up. Suddenly her eyes shot opened and they glowed blue again" hey!,what the hells your problem?..", she looked around until she was finally aware were she was sitting."why am I on the floor,and what's this sticky stuff on..."suddenly her whole face turned a differ shade of red. She got up real quick and began to walk away until she felt Riddick catched the back of her pants"what was that you said earlier?",she looked at him confused"what are you talking about?". He was beginning to get irritated" What do you meant the hell I'm talking about, you said you loved me!". There was a long silence,her facial expression was unreadable, them she turned her gaze away from him"Well I didn't mean it." Saying coldly before walking toward the back of the craft, leaving Riddick confused and Angry.


	38. Monster within me

Sophia slammed the door to the little bathroom, feeling of mixed emotions were crawling up her mind. To calm herself down she went over to the sink and started splashing water on her face, cleaning whatever was left of Riddick off,she shook her head to forget what happened,but the sad thing about it was she doesn't remember any of it. When turning off the water she looked up and saw something terrifying in the mirror, it was a reflection of a girl with blood smears across her face,violet eyes and a devilish smile. It scared and made her stumble back against the wall, she tried to call out for Riddick but nothing came out. Like she was unable to speak from the sight of her own reflection, she just stared and suddenly from what she believes it moved.-"Why the terrified look?, Figured you'd already know me by now.-",saying with a dark tone,Sophia stepped forward to the mirror,"Who the hell are you...?".

The reflection started laughing hystericaly,wiping a tear from its eye " Oh you never fail to amuse me with your stupidity,I'm you...at least your true self.". This took her back " What do you mean..my true self..?",the reflection sighed in annoyance " You really don't remember anything do you,we'll figures that fucking stupid doc drugged you up so many times to put you to sleep..". It was cut of when Sophia banged the sink " What the fuck do you mean doc!..and what do you...test tube...","Oh so you do remember don't you,maybe some of it?". She rubbed her temple and tried to think " A dream I had there were two doctors..I was in a test tube and they did a electric shock test..."her body start to tingle abit,like she felt it happening again. The reflection clapped excitedly"Ya! you finally figured out half of it,give you a fucking trophy."she laughed with amusement. "Oh and I do praise you girly, meeting that sex on as stick was the best thing to have happen to your fucked up life,though I'm happy I got turn at him really sucked him dry."licking it's lips with a bashed her hand beside the mirror " Don't fucking speak of Riddick you fucking freak!".

It just stared at her,then her smile widen from ear to ear and eyes glowed animalistic frenzy,"I'm not a freak, I'm a monster.. and so are you!". A screeching sound pierced Sophia's ear,causing her to fall to her knees and clamp ears with hands " Shut up shut up shut up shut up!". Suddenly it stopped, she slowly rose up to her feet relief that it stopped. She felt something warm drip from her hand and looked down,her eyes widen to see glass shards were lodged in her knuckles, and looked up to the mirror to see it shaddered.


	39. Monster within me part 2

Riddick was in the pilot seat still configuring what she said to him " I love you..", it kept repeating in his head over and over."Damit,why does she do this to me?!"saying to himself angeredly. The way she looked while taking him was incredible,she looked innocent and beautiful filling his wanted need. Her soft lips on his shaft,they way her small hands stroked him and her eyes...were different from before,they didn't resemble the bright blue ocean eyes they normally glowed. They were violet color,and for some reason they resembled like a wild animal. He was pulled out of thought when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, Sophia layed her head into his neck and breathed softly. Riddick was about to say something when he felt few moisture drop on his skin,"What's wrong with me Riddick. ..?",he didn't know what she meant but just went along with it. "Nothings wrong with you..your a incredibly born killer like me..We're the same.", hearing this made her fired up inside,she gripped her arms around his neck and started choking him.

She was cutting off his airway,he tried to release the grip on his neck but her strength was to great,"You really think we're the same,you don't even know who I really am,what I'm capable of doing.", she squeezed his neck tighter. Riddick's head was starting to lose oxygen, tilting up his eyes and seeing her angry violet eyes and sadistic smile " S..Sophia..",he choked out. "Shut the fuck up!" ,what happened next was unbelievable,she lifted him up a and flipped him on his back. He got the wind knocked out of him, Sophia stomped her boot on his stomach " Get your facts straight before making suggestions about people, god you make me sick!"she screamed and kicked him in the ribs. Riddick felt a rib break and groaned in agony, "wh..what the...Sophia..". "YOU MUST BE REALLY FUCKING STUPID,Do you honestly believe she's doing all this?,"she kneels next down to his head. "I'm her true self,the thing that destroys everything around her,makes people beg with fear and the thing that kills her happiness and joy of feeling love."saying with a sadistic and twisted smile.

Riddick didn't believe what he was witnessing,this was not the girl he knew before. Sophia stared down at him until the screeching sound ringed in her ear" ! Make it stop make it stop!", she cried while falling back to the floor and covering her ears. Riddick sat up and watched her shake and screaming out, after a few secs she stopped and breathed in heavy pants. Sophia regained her mind and looked up at Riddick, she saw a huge bruise around his neck and him holding his left rib cage. -"You see what you did to him, and you said that your not a monster. Killing everything around you,no wonder your mom died trying to save your pathetic ass."- it started laughing hystericaly In her mind . Tears started streaming down her face uncontrollably. "Not true..not true.."she began to sob,Riddick slowly skirted over to her"Frail.."reaching out to touch smacked his hand away and looked at him with fear of herself " Don't touch me..please.", she put her hands to the ground and bowed her head down " What's wrong with my mind,why was I even born...it's my fault my mother is dead.. I'm so sorry mom..."she she sobbed out. He watched and let her cry it out, and softly rubbed her back soothingly, saying meaningful words. She looked up at him and gripped the hand that was holding his rib cage"L..let me see.".He removed his hand let her look at it, she cringed at the dark bruised caused by her, grabbing the small dagger from her pocket and slowly punctured a small hole in him. Riddick watched her lift the blade to her tongue and slit the tip of it in half " What the hell are you.", she shot him a look that made him silent, then she knelt and lean over to the punctured hole,and pressed her lips upon it while licking the bleeding tip of her tongue over it.

Riddick fought the good sensation of her lips and tongue on him,when she was done she sat back on her knees and stared at the wound and saw it healing. He felt tingly sensation in his broken rib and felt it pop back in place, then he say her tongue stitch back together. "H..how did you do that.", she looked down at the ground and clinged to her pants " I don't know.." he sensed depression and confusion in her voice and wrapped a hand around her head,slowly bringing himself close to her and holding himself close. She hesitatedly pressed her self into his chest ,not wrapping her arms around him,just hearing the sound of his heart beat fill her ears,letting it lullaby her to sleep while tears stream down."Why do you exist inside me..go away.."saying to her inner thought,-"That's for you to find of little "Frail""Giggling " And I'm not going any where,I'm apart of you whether you like it or not. Get fucking used to it."-"...


	40. Never expected it

It's been a long and quiet travel for both of them,finally arriving on a planet Riddick picked out to get some essentials they needed. Sophia's been the most quietest one, not wanting to speak to him after what had happened,losing her temper for reasons she couldn't explain or understand. Once landing in a open area they headed toward a small city that had open shops outside, Riddick walked ahead while she stayed behind a safe distance from him. "Why won't you give a straight answer to my questions?..",-"Because it's not my problem to tell things you should already know"-,having a conversation in her mind.

Riddick looked back to see her face filled with conflict and sadness,"Hey I don't take what happen out there personal...",she looked up at him and walked pasted fast " It's fine,don't bring it back up please..",trying not to sound all joked up. He watched and just sighed,not knowing how to take this. Sophia walked as far of a distance from him, keeping a good walking pace,-"You know crying like a pathetic baby won't make everything better,geez I preferred you better before meeting that chrome dome,now your emotional and shit"-, "Shut up!", she looked around and saw a few people stare at her,realizing that she said it out out. Thinking of what to do next she walked into a small looking café place,Riddick watched her go in there and decided to give her some space,hoping that it'll give her a bit of time to calm down. She turned to see him walk into a place that had hunting and food essentials.

Sophia looked around and saw a functional Café system and a few people sitting around mingling a and drinking coffee. The smell of the air made her feel warm and calm abit, taking a seat down at a table by an open view of outside, a young waitress came by to ask what she wanted but said no thanks. There was two guys sitting a few tables away giving her smirks and whistles,she ignored them and just put hands over her eyes,wanting to see nothing but darkness. Thinking about not wanting anything more than falling into a long,dark,and deep sleep, having not to cause anymore destruction and grief for the people around her. She felt tears seeping through her fingers,"Damit, I hate crying..I hate it..",whispering angerly to her self. "Pardon me miss are you alright?",she looked up with surprise and saw a tall middle aged man with glasses and silk black hair. She wiped her tears quickly away"no..I mean alright.. Thank you though for asking.".

The man smiled with concern " May I sit and keep you company?",she took a few seconds to think"S..sure.",he sat in the seat on the other side and smiled. Sophia looked at her hands folded on the table,"I don't mean to seem a bother miss but what seems to be troubling you?", she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear,"I'm just going through a hard time is all."."Would you like to talk about it, talking about it might make things better.",she shook her head and smiled shyly,"Thank you for being kind but..it's hard to speak about it..",he took off his glasses to wipe and put em back on " understandable,I'm sorry ,I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Dr. Francisco of a scientific studies.", he held out his hand. She wiped her hand off on her shirt and took his hand I'm greeting " I'm Sophia..Sophia Sanchez. .", he gave her a pleasant smile"Sophia..what a beautiful name.",Sophia felt her cheeks blush and gave a shy smile.

They talked for what seemed like hours about what he does for science,told a few jokes that made her laugh to the point of almost peeing,"haha,oh its good to laugh again.", "I'm glad to make you laugh, so tell me what brings you here?" "I'm traveling with a companion", not wanting tell anything detailed about it. "We're taking a trip to different places across the galaxy", Francisco smiled and turned his attention to the window " Must be nice..","What do you mean.?" "To travel with something as lovely and sweet as you " he turned and stared with his hazelnut eyes. Sophia couldn't help but blush from ear to cheek"Th..Thank you, my companion would agree with you." He smiled "Would you mind introducing me to your friend?", she looked at him"Well..he's not easy to talk to..but sure if you really want to."saying with a bit of hesitation.

They both sat headed toward the front entrance, but then the two guys from across the Café blocked their way " Hey there girlie, why leave with this noob when you can hang with us", saying with a cocky smile. Sophia gave a stern face " Please move out of the way, I don't want to have to beat your ass.". Both of the guys laughed at her"Haha, cocky little attitude I like that in a chick,come on have some fun with us.."he said while grabbing her arm. She slapped the one grabbing her,getting everyone in the Café's attention. The guy stumbled back while his friend ran up to her " You little bitch!", she was about to get ready to strike back when a gun shot was fired. Everything seemed silent when her eyes caught the guy with a bullet in his head, people around began to scream in horror getting her attention"Fr..Francisco wh.."she turned and was in disbelief when seeing that he had the gun that killed the guys friend was enraged " You fucking bastard!" he yelled while pulling out a a gun,but before pulling l it out he was shot in the arm,causing him to fall onto a table,Francisco walked passed Sophia and shot him in the face. Everyone around gasped and screamed in horror,Sophia was in complete shock,not understanding that how as sweet,charming and intelligent man do something like this.

Sophia backed away from him "Fr..Francisco why did yo.."he reached out and pulled her toward him by the hair, she began beating his chest and tried pulling away""Plea..please let me go!"she cried out. He got a good grip on her neck and threw her at the front entrance,causing her to break through the glass door way. People outside gasped in fright,Sophia groaned in pain while shaddered glass pieces pierced her skin and made her cough up blood . Riddick was still inside the little shop when he heard a commotion coming from the front store, he walked over and saw Sophia in the middle of the street through the window, and a man walking up to her and pulling her up roughly to put her on his shoulders. He ran out the store in blinded rage and ran toward the man holding her " Put her down!"he roared while running towards them. Francisco looked behind his shoulders seeing Riddick run up to him,before he was stopped by a steel bar knocking him down."Katherine that was alil unecessary ",the women walk around Riddick over to Francisco " Your the one to talk killing those two lil pricks", she said turning her attention to Riddick struggling to get up,"You got the girl?","What do you think.."he said in a dark tone. She kicked Riddick in the face before he could get up,causing him to feel like blacking out,he saw in a bit of a blur the man carrying Sophia beginning to walk away while the woman stared back at him " What a shame you can't come, would've been fun to pick at you " she said while licking her lips before he blacked out.


	41. The creatures awakened

It felt like a ton of stones bashed into Riddick's head when he came back to,but where he woke up was a unexpected surprise. He was in a small room with a Old man. "Ah..where the hell am I?", the old man turned to look at him while wiping hands with a cloth,"You were knocked out by that woman,left a small gash in back of your head. My grandson brought you here to have me fix it up.". Riddick reached behind his head to feel the stitches, "What happened. .where did they take the girl?". The old man walked over and sat in a chair beside him,"From what my grandson said they headed toward the abandoned city up North,but I'm afraid That's all we know.", Riddick sat up and paced throughout the room " They're both scientist, been here for about 4 years to be exact,what did they want with your friend?". He stopped and turned to the door " That's what I'm gonna find out.".

Everything was a blur the whole time they took her, the glass piercing through her skin was giving her a hard time to move. Seeing Riddick get knocked out and couldn't do a thing about it, when they were about to walk away Sophia bite Francisco in the ear really hard. Hoping that it'll give her an advantage to get free but was knocked out by the woman, suddenly Sophia felt a thousand bolts of shock course through her making her wake up from her black out slumber."G..gah!", screaming with pain until it ended,"fucking pricks I'll rip their head off!" her thought roared. She looked down to see herself strapped onto a steel table, with needles sticking in her arms and head. The clothes she had on before were replaced with a white bra and panties, "Glad to see your awake.." a voice came from the far end of the steel table. Francisco walked up to the side of her holding a medical hologram of her skeletal body,"Your body seemed to have recovered from the impact of the door, sorry bout that. ", she reached up to snap at him " Why am I here and what the fuck do you want?!" She snarled. Katherine came up from behind him and walked to the other side of her " To think you'd remember us after so many years Sophia, seems like all that treatment and training blocked your pretty little mind." saying with a smirk

Sophia looked at her with confused eyes," what the hell are you talking about...I don't even know you people.!", without flinching Katherine triggered the button in her hand to shock Sophia. Her body jolted in agony and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, tears pooling down uncontrollably, "That's enough Katherine!"Francisco barked at her. She let go of the button and huffed, Sophia gasped in short breaths , while her body still twitched from the after shock . Francisco stepped closer to Sophia and wiped a tear falling down her cheek,"Now we don't want to resort to violence, but if you resist and attack us it'll be my pleasure in punishing you, am I clear?.", the way he said it with a cold stare gave her chills down her spine.

With that being said he patted her face and walked over to the the control panel and pushed a button that turned the tabel facing up and leveling Sophia eye to eye with them . Katherine grabbed a clip board , syringe and walked over to her,"Now we're gonna give you a little something to reawake that pretty dark state of yours, Geez it'll be just like old times only now your older and not a runt."she grabbed Sophia's arm and injected the "Special serum " in her veins. When it hit her blood stream it burned like hell and caused her to scream and lash her body around, Katherine tried to hold her still because the straps on her wrists and legs were close to tearing. Sophia thrashed out and head budded her, she fell back against Francisco and was about to lash back. But he gave her a scary look to not even do it, making her stand still and hushed. He walked over to Sophia while she was still thrashing from the pain, her muscle veins were pooing out and her eyes were extremely dilated, with a final thrash her right arm was free and leg, causing to hang on from her other side. She struggled for a sort while till managing to get the other side free and falling to the cold floor, her body was still reacting to the serum in her veins, like it was trying to reject it.

Francisco watched her squirm and q roan out in pain while trying with all her might to push herself up, Katherine stood there quite while watching Sophia with a hidden smile on her face. Sophia lifted her head up to look up at him, reaching up to grabbed his lab jacket and struggle to hoist herself to knees,"Wh..ghnn..the fuck..did you do.." the pain was too much for her to finish the last sentence. He grabbed both side of her and roughly lifted her up to his eye level,"Your a special kind of girl Sophia, a death killing, non dying machine in a beautiful vessel. And we have to get her back out get the first test ready.", she replied and went over to control panel. Sophia was struggling to contain what half of her sense and ability she had left, Francisco saw her eyes begin to change color, with a smile he pulled her head close to his lips " Time to wake up Sophia..", was all that she heard until everything went blank and dark.


End file.
